Enfeitiçados pelo Amor
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Se você conhecesse seu destino, o que faria para mudá lo? E se ele fosse repleto de incertezas, acharia possivel encontrar o amor em seu caminho, e na pessoa que mais deveria odeiar?


**Enfeitiçados pelo Amor **

1x2

Yaoi/Lemon/Angst

by Yoru no Yami

_" Dizem que nas estrelas se pode ver o destino de cada alma. _

_Elas revelam a quem as entende, todos os segredos e mistérios da vida. _

_São capazes de guiar almas perdidas ou unir duas almas _

_destinadas a se completar." _

Normandia 980 D.C

O acampamento inteiro se encontrava preocupado. A criança ainda não nascêra e se a mesma não viesse logo ao mundo, tanto ela quanto à mãe, morreriam. O líder do grupo de nômades aproximou-se da tenda onde o parto ocorria já há quase três horas. Sabia que não havia sido uma boa idéia ter acolhido a mulher no grupo. Conhecia o clã dela e sabia que cedo ou tarde a jovem mulher que acolhera no meio da estrada lhe traria problemas, ainda mais se desse à luz a uma menina. Mesmo assim algo lhe dizia para abrigá-la como se fosse um deles; então mesmo contra todos e tudo lhe dizendo o contrário, assumira o risco, pelo menos até que ela desse a luz a criança que carregava.

- Aaaaarrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Um grito de dor rasgou o silêncio do acampamento, ecoando de forma sombria na escuridão da noite. Olhou para o céu, onde as estrelas pareciam ainda mais brilhantes, além do normal, e a lua pálida era encoberta por uma estranha escuridão, enquanto nenhum som de animal era ouvido. Era como se a natureza em si temesse alguma coisa ou soubesse que algo estava por vir. Algo predestinado a acontecer ali, naquela noite. Estava certo de que estava prestes a presenciar um fato que mudaria os rumos da história.

Eram tempos de guerra, onde normandos e saxões guerreavam por mais e mais riqueza e poder. Famílias eram mortas. Reinos pilhados e seus despojos divididos. As vítimas tornavam-se escravos daqueles que detinham o poder, ou se tornavam fortes mediante àqueles que pertenciam ao clã da mulher que agora dava a luz. O clã Narfinger. A maioria deles possuía a pele morena, muito raramente com o tom pálido da lua. Os cabelos longos, geralmente vermelhos como o fogo ou dourados como o sol. Os olhos perspicazes com um estranho fascínio. Um clã cujas mulheres eram cobiçadas. E odiadas por muitos devido a seus estranhos dons.

Eram capazes de lerem as estrelas e, através delas ditar o destino dos homens. Detinham a mística habilidade de manipular a energia de seus corpos passando-a a outros. Elevando-lhes a força através da copula. O homem que se deitasse com uma mulher nascida desse clã era capaz de derrotar mil homens com a força de um dos braços. Ou pelo menos era o que ouvira. Afinal nunca encontrara nenhuma delas, pelo menos não até este momento. Uma vez que eram poucas as mulheres pertencentes a esse clã que ainda viviam. Fora uma surpresa encontrar-se com uma delas, há pouco mais de quatro meses, em um território mergulhado em guerra e ainda por cima, como se não bastasse, a mulher estava grávida. Pelo que contara, ela fugira ao descobrir-se grávida de seu senhor, que fora envenenado por um de seus conselheiros, que desejava utilizar-se dela para vencer a disputa de território e assumir o trono como novo governante. Obrigando-a a fugir afim de não ter outro como seu senhor.

- Claus, a criança nasceu.

Claus teve seus pensamentos cortados, por uma das mulheres que estava ajudando no parto. Voltou-se para a mulher que parecia assustada com alguma coisa. Aproximou, olhando para a tenda atrás dela, antes de perguntar o que temia.

- É uma menina?

- Não. É um menino senhor, como Neyla disse que seria e... acha que...

Claus a deteve antes que continuasse a falar. Sabia muito bem o que Neyla havia previsto. Bem como sabia que ela não era completamente confiável em suas previsões, embora raramente estas falhassem. Ainda assim se apoiasse o que a curandeira disse, teria problemas para controlar o bando.

- Contenha-se Niella e diga-me...como está a mulher?

Niella recuou ante o tom de comando de seu líder. Abaixando a cabeça. Claus não era alguém que devesse desafiar, e embora os temores quanto a previsão de Neyla a assustasse, era Claus quem os comandava. E se ele não temia as previsões da curandeira, deveria confiar nele.

- Ela pede para falar-lhe.

Assim que transmitiu o recado, correu para junto das outras mulheres, que procuravam se aquecer junto ao fogo. Ainda estavam no verão, mas as noites costumavam ser frias na região onde se encontavam.

Ele não estranhou o olhar assustado dela, muitos no bando; principalmente as mulheres, eram supersticiosas; mas não acreditava que houvesse algo a temer, afinal a criança não era uma menina. Ainda assim, o pensamento de que talvez devesse temê-la, exatamente por este motivo, cruzou sua mente. Pelo que Neyla dissera, a criança seria um menino. Um menino que levaria reinos a destruição. Destruição... reinos já eram destruídos muito antes do nascimento desta criança. Que mal pior o mesmo poderia acarretar?

Claus caminhou até a tenda e entrou, encontrando a mulher deitada, enquanto outra lhe entregava um pequeno embrulho nos braços. A mulher, de extrema beleza, parecia cansada e fraca. A criança em seus braços dormia tranqüilamente, alheia a dor nos olhos de sua mãe. As outras deixaram a tenda curvando-se, enquanto a mulher de cabelos castanhos voltava seu olhar ao líder que a acolhera no meio do caminho há alguns meses. Ele se dirigiu para ela ao vê-la erguer a mão. Pedindo-lhe que se aproximasse.

- Quero...perdi-lhe um favor.

Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente ouvindo-a, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da criança que ainda dormia. A mulher notou o gesto e sorriu tristemente, diante do destino que aguardava o bebê em seus braços.

- Entregue-o, a uma mulher chamada Myra, na próxima cidade. Diga-lhe que o nome dele é Duo. Ela saberá o que fazer.

- Você...

A mulher balançou a cabeça interrompendo-o. Seu destino já havia sido cumprido. Nada mais lhe restava fazer, além do que pedira ao líder do acampamento nômade.

- Não tenho...muito tempo. Eu sempre soube que meu último dia seria, quando desse a luz a meu filho...

O homem olhou para a mulher que parara de falar e agora olhava para a criança, que abrira os olhos como se soubesse que era observada por sua mãe. Ela respirou profundamente, antes de se obrigar a falar novamente.

- Meu bebê... meu lindo bebezinho... que caminhos tristes e solitários ainda há de percorrer até que aceite seu destino. Jamais desejei que viesse, e ainda assim meu coração ansiava por sua chegada e partida. És único, meu querido Duo... diferente de todas nós, e assim mesmo... carrega o mesmo fardo.

O líder olhou para a mulher sem entender suas palavras. Nunca conseguira compreender o que ela dizia, ainda mais nesse momento; com a voz carregada de tamanha dor. Apenas compreendera que qualquer que fosse o destino reservado a criança, ele era demasiadamente pesado. O menino começou a chorar, como se entendesse cada uma das palavras ditas por sua mãe. Como se não desejasse conhecer o destino que a aguardava. A mulher voltou-se para Claus, dirigindo-se a ele dessa vez. Mesmo sabendo que ele desconhecia a que ela se referia.

- Ele terá um destino diferente das outras... diga a Myra para contar a ele seu destino, e ensiná-lo tudo o que deve saber.

Mesmo tendo ficado com eles durante algum tempo, ela sempre falara em metáforas quando o assunto se referia a criança que agora tinha nos braços. Sem entender a razão, ouviu-se dizendo que atenderia a seu pedido, mesmo que a cidade em questão não estivesse em seus planos.

- Eu farei, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei... adeus... Duo.

O homem tomou a criança que chorava dos braços da mulher, quando esta deu seu último suspiro ao acariciar o rosto pequeno e redondo. Olhou para a criança em seus braços, sentindo-se estranhamente bem ao olhar-lhe nos olhos claros e jovens. Havia tanta coisa espelhada nele que era difícil acreditar que o mesmo nascera há pouco. Tocou a face molhada do bebê, que sorriu diante do carinho; fazendo-o sorrir. Deixou a tenda rapidamente e comunicou a todos sua decisão.

- Vamos partir essa noite em direção à próxima cidade.

- Mas senhor, acabamos...

Ele interrompeu um dos homens, notando que algumas mulheres já haviam preparado as coisas para partirem, como se já soubessem o destino que teriam. Ele olhou para a curandeira que meneou a cabeça, entendendo que ela dissera às outras o que estava para acontecer, visto que elas pareciam ter pressa em se livrarem da criança.

- Iremos imediatamente, assim que a enterrarmos. Devemos deixar essa criança o quanto antes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Em pouco mais de cinco dias, o acampamento chegou a cidade de Vernont. Imediatamente o líder do bando procurou pela mulher chamada Myra. Não foi fácil encontrá-la. Mas por fim descobrira que ela era a cartomante da cidade, e que alguns diziam ser ela, pertencente ao mesmo clã da mulher que dera a luz ao menino em seus braços. Chegou à viela onde via uma placa escrita - lê-se o destino e aproximou-se do lugar. A porta abriu assim que se aproximou. Recuou assustado, ouvindo uma voz:

- Venha não tenha medo, sua presença já era guardada.

Claus entrou no pequeno estabelecimento, carregando a criança que adormecera a pouco. Assim que entrou, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos se aproximou, olhando para a criança que já conhecia de suas previsões. Ela o observou por alguns segundos, voltando seu olhar para o homem indicando que poderia falar, embora as palavras dele lhe fossem desnecessárias.

- Ele é Duo. A mãe dele disse que saberia o que fazer.

- Sim eu sei. Nyra...

- Morreu ao dar a luz ao menino.

A mulher balançou a cabeça resignada. Já imaginava que isso houvesse acontecido ou o menino não estaria sendo deixado aos seus cuidados. Olhou novamente para a criança com tristeza. Tão jovem e já se encontrava sozinha e sabia que isso não era nem a metade do que passaria, antes de aceitar seu destino. Voltando sua atenção ao homem, simplesmente sorriu, agradecendo-lhe:

- Obrigada por atender ao pedido de minha irmã.

- Ela era sua irmã?!

Ele a olhou com surpresa, jamais imaginaria que a mulher ruiva fosse irmã da outra mulher. Exceto pela cor dos olhos, nada tinham em comum. Uma tinha os cabelos da cor do fogo e a outra a dos campos de trigo. A mulher não pode impedir-se de sorrir ainda mais, diante do olhar de surpresa do homem. Sabia que ela e a irmã eram muito diferentes fisicamente e que apenas os olhos eram iguais. Embora quando pequenas fosse difícil dizer quem era quem, uma vez que eram bastantes parecidas.

- Sim. Nyra era minha irmã e como muitas de meu clã, foi raptada e mantida como escrava... devido a... você sabe...

O homem balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Não era necessário que ela completasse o que estava para dizer. Ele sabia o que acontecia às mulheres do clã Narfinger. Já ouvira muitas historias sobre elas, bem como sabia que o vilarejo quando o mesmo ainda existia, era quase sempre atacado. As mulheres geralmente eram aprisionadas e obrigadas a servir seus senhores aumentando assim sua força. Isso quando não eram mortas pelo simples fato de existirem e por muitos disserem que adoravam ao demônio. Eram poucas as que conseguiam escapar de seus senhores e viver uma vida tranqüila, como parecia ser o caso da mulher de cabelos cor de fogo.

Myra olhou para o homem a sua frente. Sabia o que se passava em sua mente, mas ela não havia tido uma vida tão fácil como este supunha. Era certo que não fôra obrigada a servir a um senhor como sua irmã e muitas outras, mas fôra perseguida e temida, por pertencer ao clã Narfinger. Fôra a muito custo que conseguira montar um pequeno negócio, utilizando-se da arte conhecida por todas as mulheres de seu clã, sem que isso despertasse suspeitas quanto a sua origem, embora soubesse que os boatos sobre sua descendência crescessem a cada dia.

- Eu também tive minha parcela de atribulações e dificuldades. Como todas as nascidas em meu clã. Não sobraram muitos homens para defender as poucas mulheres que sobreviveram, ou que não se mataram por não quererem se submeter a um homem.

- Acho que entendo. Nyra... não era de falar muito, mas ela parecia gostar do homem que é pai da criança.

Myra sorriu diante disso. Sim sua irmã havia tido a sorte de encontrar um bom homem, antes de sua morte.

- Ela teve sorte de encontrar um homem bom e que a amava. Mesmo que no início não tenha sido assim. Foi o caminho encontrado pelo destino para uní-los e fazer com que Duo nascesse.

Myra olhou para o menino com carinho, ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. Ele tinha os olhos de Nyra assim como ela e todos as mulheres da família, e sabia bem o que isso significava. As semelhanças não deveriam parar ali. Ignorando tais pensamentos voltou-se para o homem de cabelos castanhos claros. Precisava arrumar as coisas e partir. Levar o menino para o lugar onde ele deveria aprender o que sua mãe não pudera lhe ensinar.

- Acho melhor vocês partirem. O povo dessa cidade não gosta muito de forasteiros ou nômades.

- Imagino. Meu povo está acampado fora da cidade, aguardando meu regresso. Sua irmã pediu-me que lhe dissesse para ensiná-lo tudo o que precisa e lhe contasse sobre seu destino.

- Eu o farei. Duo aprenderá a ler seu próprio destino e saberá tudo o que deve saber.

O homem sorriu e deixou a loja sem olhar para trás. Através da janela a mulher observou-o partir, antes de voltar sua atenção à criança.

- Eu sinto por você meu sobrinho. Mas seu nascimento foi previsto, assim como seu destino. Tudo o que posso fazer é ensiná-lo da mesma forma como nos foi ensinado.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

19 anos depois – Província de RedBird:

Myra olhava para o sobrinho, que manejava a espada com perfeição. Ele aprendera melhor do que esperava a arte da espada, assim como as outras artes de seu clã. Duo havia se tornado um rapaz atraente, como era de se esperar; lembrava em muito a mãe, pelo tom dos cabelos presos em uma longa trança, que ia até a metade da coxa. Apesar de trazer sempre um sorriso no rosto, podia ver-se espelhada a tristeza de seu destino em seus olhos da cor rara das ametistas.

Ele era o único de todo o clã a ter os mesmos poderes das mulheres. O dom de elevar a energia dos outros através da copula. Ela sabia que Duo detestava seu destino com ardor, uma vez que este era pior que o das mulheres, pois sendo um homem a pessoa com quem se deitasse conseguiria poder muito além do imaginado. E não era difícil imaginar que ele seria obrigado a se deitar não com uma mulher, mas com um homem como ele, e isso era o que mais temia e repudiava, Quando isso ocorresse, tal homem teria o poder de governar regiões. Com apenas um pensamento, seria capaz de destruir cidades inteiras.

Um destino odiado com todo o coração pelo rapaz. Sendo assim, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele se recusava a ler seu destino nas estrelas. Duo temia descobrir que acabaria por se deitar com alguém que acabaria por destruir cidades inteiras apenas por ganância. Assim como temia descobrir que nunca se apaixonaria por alguém, apesar dela lhe dizer que já havia alguém destinado para ele. No entanto, o sobrinho se recusava a ouví-la e cada vez que tentava lhe contar algo a respeito, o menino simplesmente a ignorava ou a deixava sozinha. Se ele ao menos a ouvisse, talvez tivesse esperanças, e a tristeza em seus olhos amainasse um pouco. Sabia que ele não estava destinado ao mesmo que as mulheres, embora o encontro com sua metade fosse se dar da mesma forma como ocorria com todas elas, ainda mais que a pessoa em si já tinha conhecimento de sua habilidade e estivesse à procura dele.

Duo olhou para sua tia que o observava. Seu corpo estava suado. Sentia os músculos protestarem mediante o esforço físico de horas. Ajeitou a mecha que soltara da trança atrás da orelha direita, enquanto caminhava em direção a ela. Estavam em um povoado próximo às regiões marítimas e era quase que impossível não sentir o cheiro do mar e do sal carregado pelo vento. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a guerra os alcançasse. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes partiram no meio da noite para escapar dela.

Bebeu um pouco de água e lavou o rosto em um barril próximo, procurando ignorar o olhar de cobiça das mulheres sobre seu corpo e o olhar de ódio dos homens. Se eles ao menos soubessem quem era, tinha certeza de que seria morto ou violado. Olhou para o pulso, notando a pequena cicatriz. Ainda se lembrava da loucura que o acometera ao descobrir sua sina e tentara tirar a própria vida. Se não fosse por sua tia, certamente teria morrido. Embora fosse esse seu maior desejo. Deixando tais pensamentos sombrios de lado, sentou-se ao lado dela, observando o mar agitado e procurando ignorar a sensação de angústia que lhe enchia o peito.

- Quando partiremos?

Myra sorriu e também voltou o olhar para o mar. Sabia sobre o quê ele referia. Ele também podia sentir a mudança no ar. Sabia que querendo ou não o momento de encontrar com seu destino havia chegado, e que não poderia ignorá-lo como sempre o fizera.

- Porque pergunta?

Duo voltou seu olhar para sua tia. Seus olhos se estreitaram rapidamente, diante da pergunta. Ela sabia do que estava falando, então porque a pergunta? Ainda assim respondeu, mesmo que um pouco rudemente:,

- Já ficamos tempos demais aqui. Sinto que devemos partir. Antes que a guerra nos alcance.

- Não é da guerra que está fugindo. Por isso não partiremos dessa vez.

Myra viu o medo nos olhos de Duo, para logo em seguida ver a revolta escurecê-los, tornando-os ainda mais belos.

- Porquê?

- Amanhã é o dia em que você encontrará seu destino Duo.

- Não!!! Não!!!!

Duo levantou-se com os olhos queimando de raiva. Não queria isso, não iria se deitar com ninguém contra sua vontade. Não se deitaria com outro homem apenas porque alguém em quem não acreditava, determinara que isso deveria acontecer. Preferia morrer virgem a se deixar tocar por alguém que não desejava nada dele além de elevar a própria energia. E dar-lhe o poder para governar o mundo. Myra tentou tocar o sobrinho, que recuou. Ela recolheu sua mão ao ouví-lo gritar com ela pela primeira vez.

- EU JAMAIS PERMITIREI ISSO!.

- Você não pode mudar...

- EU FAREI... ENCONTRAREI UM MEIO, MESMO QUE TENHA QUE TIRAR MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA PARA IMPEDIR QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA... EU O FAREI, E VOCÊ NÃO ME IMPEDIRA NOVAMENTE.

Myra viu Duo correr em direção à praia. sua longa trança balançando em suas costas. Ela balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Era inútil o que ele fazia para fugir. Virando-se, decidiu voltar para a cabana que moravam, deixando que suas palavras fossem carregadas pelo vento marítimo.

- Não se pode fugir do destino Duo... você já deveria saber disso.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Duo correu durante algum tempo, até se deixar cair na praia. Olhou para a aldeia que ficara para trás, há alguns quilômetros. A trança que prendia seus cabelos soltara-se e agora eles lhe cobriam os ombros nus como um véu. Procurou normalizar a respiração, alterada pela corrida na areia, notando que em alguns minutos anoiteceria. Olhou para o mar agitado, deixando que pensamentos sombrios preenchessem sua alma. Bastaria entrar no mar revolto, onde as ondas ultrapassavam em muito sua altura e dar um fim a seu destino, deixando que as águas o envolvessem sem que lutasse.

Bastaria apenas isso. Ergueu-se da areia e caminhou até o mar, sentindo-o molhar seus pés. Mais alguns passos e tudo estaria terminado. Caminhou um pouco mais, sentindo a água congelante abraçar-lhe a cintura e o frio começar a percorrer seu corpo. Foi quando a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos da cor dos campos de trigo e olhos doces da cor dos seus, veio a sua mente, fazendo-o recuar de volta a areia. Caiu exasperado, deixando que lágrimas inundassem seus olhos, enquanto seu grito de desespero ecoava ao longe.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Algumas horas depois:

Myra encontrava-se sentada à porta da cabana, aguardando o retorno de Duo. Já era alta madrugada, quando o viu caminhando sem ânimo em sua direção. Os longos cabelos balançando ao seu redor. Assim que ele se aproximou, estendeu-lhe uma coberta de peles para que se aquecesse, ignorando o fato de que o sobrinho se encontrava molhado.

Duo enrolou-se na coberta e entrou na cabana. Seu corpo tremia de frio e sentia-se cansado emocionalmente. Deixou que sua tia cuidasse de si, fazendo-o despir-se das roupas molhadas e mergulhasse na tina de água quente que já o aguardava. Olhou para ela que sorriu; respondendo-lhe a pergunta que ela sabia que ele jamais faria.

- Eu simplesmente sabia que voltaria.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

No dia seguinte:

Duo acordou com gritos de mulheres e crianças e sons de luta, que pareciam preencher o ar. Olhou para sua tia, que se encontrava vestida e com a espada em punho. Vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e tomou a espada que lhe foi estendida. Ao abrir a porta da cabana, foi recepcionado por uma flecha que prendeu-se na porta logo após passar a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Segurou a mão de Myra e correu para fora, defendendo-se dos homens que havia invadido a aldeia.

Os invasores eram superiores em número e habilidade. Os habitantes não acostumados à guerra pouco podiam fazer para se defender. Um a um Duo viu os homens e mulheres que conhecêra durante os poucos meses em que se encontravam refugiados ali, caírem; feridos ou mortos. Procurou com os olhos sua tia. Precisavam alcançar a floresta próximo a aldeia, onde sabia encontrariam algum refugio; mas os invasores que reconheceu como sendo normandos haviam cercado a aldeia completamente. Ao se defender do golpe de uma espada, perdeu-se de Myra e rezava para que ela estivesse bem.

Duo ouviu o grito de uma mulher, e virou-se nesta direção. Avistou sua tia que se encontrava caída no chão com um homem a rasgar-lhe as vestes. Sem aguardar nenhum segundo correu em sua direção, alcançando-a segundos antes que o normando de cabelos loiros a despisse completamente.

Duo segurou o homem que tentava violentar sua tia pelos cabelos, e empurrou-o de encontro a areia, matando-o antes que pudesse revidar. Sua espada transpassou o corpo do homem sem piedade, manchando suas vestes com sangue. Estendeu a mão para sua tia, que se levantou, tomando a mão que lhe era estendida. Segurando o que ainda restara de suas vestes, correu com seu sobrinho, procurando deixar para trás o mais rapidamente possível, a terrível batalha.

Olhou para a mão de Duo e para seu rosto, manchado com o sangue daqueles que matara ao se colocarem em seu caminho. Sabia que ele não gostava de batalhas, mas também sabia que ele jamais fugiria como um covarde deixando inocentes para trás apenas por não querer manchar-se com sangue. Ela o havia visto lutando, procurando defender corajosamente as crianças e mulheres que eram atacadas, sem chance de se defender. Vira cada golpe que recebêra em seu corpo, assim como cada homem que cortou com sua espada. Ao observá-lo lutar, descuidara-se e fora desarmada e teria sido violada, se Duo não tivesse ouvido seu grito e salvado. No entanto, sabia que não havia meio de fugir, não quando ele os estava observando; uma vez que viera por causa de seu sobrinho, que ainda ignorava-lhe a presença.

Duo procurou colocar sua tia a suas costas, protegendo-a com o corpo. Viu um homem correr em sua direção com a espada em punho e desviou-se, impedindo de atingir seu braço. No entanto ao girar, procurando colocar uma distância entre sua tia e aqueles com quem lutava, não pode impedí-lo de cortar a ponta de sua trança, fazendo seu cabelo se desprender rapidamente. Seus cabelos soltaram-se caindo como um véu por seu corpo, diante de seu inimigo, que viu ali, uma forma de atormentá-lo.

- Mais que bela gracinha temos aqui. Será que você é tão quente na cama quanto na luta? Porque não larga essa espada e me deixa mostrar-lhe outras formas de diversão?

Duo procurou ignorar o escárnio das palavras maliciosas que lhe eram dirigidas, assim como ignorava o olhar do guerreiro montado no alazão negro, e que o observava com um misto de surpresa e luxúria.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

O invasor não imaginava que houvesse alguém como ele. Quando o vira resgatar a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, também tomara-o por uma mulher dado o comprimento absurdo dos cabelos castanhos, e o fato de que de longe parecia-se e muito com uma delas. O corpo magro e leve; os contornos suaves e graciosos. Mas quando um de seus homens o feriu, rasgando-lhe a túnica negra, descobrira que não se tratava de uma mulher, mas de um rapaz. Por um momento sentiu que seu coração parara ao ver os olhos carregados de fúria ao manejar a espada. Havia vindo em busca de uma mulher chamada Myra , que tinha a mesma cor de olhos que o rapaz e que diziam ser do clã Narfinger. Mas esperava, tudo menos encontrá-lo ali. Afinal tinha que ser ele, a pessoa que a feiticeira vira em suas visões.

O homem detentor dos mesmos poderes que as mulheres do clã Narfinger. Viera procurá-lo, seguindo o destino determinado e visto nas estrelas no dia de seu nascimento. Dezenove anos de buscas, e quando já achava que eram infundadas as previsões, o encontrara. Sua imagem não lhe era desagradável como imaginava, assim como a idéia de possuir tal beleza. Não era raro ver homens tomarem outros homens em vez de mulheres, embora o rapaz lhe parecesse ainda mais formoso que todas as que já encontrara.

Incitando seu cavalo, cavalgou na direção do rapaz que lutava com um de seus homens, procurando proteger a mulher semi-despida. Quando já se encontrava próximo, desmontou e rapidamente colocou sua espada no caminho da que estava prestes a ferir-lhe mortalmente o peito desguarnecido. Seus olhares se cruzaram por meros segundos, antes que o rapaz quebrasse o contato, como que envergonhado.

Duo sentia-se cansado. Não estava acostumado a lutar durante tanto tempo; ainda mais ferido. Viu quando em um momento de distração abaixou sua guarda, dando ao guerreiro com que lutava a chance de feri-lo mortalmente. Estava pronto para receber o golpe que certamente o mataria, e deixaria sua tia a mercê dos bárbaros. Fechou os olhos em reflexo aguardando a dor da dilaceração de sua pele, mas esta nunca veio. Ao abrir os olhos, viu-se mergulhado na imensidão de um azul profundo, irreal e misterioso. Não soube o que o atingiu, mas seu peito pareceu queimar, diante do olhar daquele homem, que se encontrava a meros centímetros dele. Desviou os olhos, temendo que o fogo que jamais sentira e parecia percorrer seu corpo o consumisse por completo.

Recuou, procurando manter distância daquele homem que o desconcertara e aproximou-se de sua tia, colocando-se entre ele e ela, embora soubesse que o olhar de luxúria em seus olhos era direcionado a si e não a ela. À medida em que dava um passo para trás, o homem dava outro em sua direção, fazendo-o começar a tremer diante da incapacidade que sentia em não conseguir erguer sua espada contra ele.

Myra deu um meio sorriso ao ver a forma como o homem olhava para seu sobrinho e este parecia incapaz de fugir de seu olhar. Mesmo que Duo se negasse, o destino deles acabara de ser ligado pela simples troca de olhar, quando o invasor impedira que fosse morto. Fôra como um reconhecimento mútuo de suas almas, mesmo que não houvessem se dado conta disso, no momento. Era engraçado ver como Duo havia corrido tanto de seu destino e ele acabara por vir ao seu encontro, da forma como fôra previsto pelas estrelas, no dia de seu nascimento no acampamento dos nômades. Sabia que seu sobrinho jamais se renderia facilmente a seu destino e sabia que ele ainda passaria por muitas coisas, antes de permitir que o destino seguisse seu curso.

- Pare... ou eu o mato.

Duo ergueu a espada hesitante. Sua voz tremia, assim como seu corpo, que sentia não conseguir mais manter de pé. Sentiu uma contração no peito diante do sorriso cínico que brotou nos lábios do homem à sua frente. Sua mente gritava que ninguém deveria ficar ainda mais atraente com um simples torcer de lábios. Procurou afugentar tais pensamentos. Não deveria pensar que o homem a sua frente era atraente, deveria resistir ao que parecia inflamar seu peito.

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo guardar a espada e ironicamente levantar as mãos em sinal de derrota. Olhou ao redor, notando que o vilarejo havia sido subjugado e apenas ele ainda se mantinha com a espada desembainhada. Podia ouvir as risadas diante disso, e as palavras dizendo para que se rendesse. Olhou de soslaio para sua tia e depois para o homem a sua frente. Por milésimos de segundos sua atenção desviou-se dele o que foi suficiente para que o homem o desarmasse e o puxasse de encontro a ele.

Duo sentiu sua respiração parar diante de tanta proximidade. O cheiro selvagem, misturado ao suor e ao sangue o deixaram tonto. Sabia que deveria reagir, mas não encontrava forças. A inconsciência o chamava para abraçá-la e tudo que conseguiu fazer antes de desmaiar foi sussurrar algumas palavras que não sabia se seriam atendidas pelo guerreiro.

- Não permita que a toquem.

O homem segurou com facilidade o corpo desmaiado, olhando por alguns segundos para a mulher ruiva a sua frente. Ela era linda e sabia que seus homens não demorariam a tocá-la se não fizesse algo quanto a isso. Myra olhou para o sobrinho nos braços do homem, vendo-o passar o braço por trás de seus joelhos tomando-o nos braços. Viu quando ele lhe dirigiu o olhar frio, como se decidisse por algo. Ouviu-o chamar um dos homens.

- Treize...

Um homem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis aproximou-se, meneando a cabeça ao ouvir as ordens de seu senhor.

- Tome conta dela e a mantenha em segurança. O que acontecer a ela acontecerá a você.

Ele olhou para o homem de sua maior confiança, sabendo que acataria suas ordens. O homem de cabelos castanhos claros meneou a cabeça e despiu-se da capa, cobrindo a mulher, que agradeceu com um sorriso. Ela o seguiu, olhando uma única vez para trás, vendo o homem que carregava seu sobrinho, subir no cavalo levando-o consigo.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Duo acordou lentamente, sentindo o corpo protestar com o esforço. A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos azuis escuros observando-o. Automaticamente procurou afastar-se, sentindo dor em seus ferimentos já cuidados. Segurou com força a coberta de peles contra o corpo ao notar que nada além delas impedia o homem a sua frente ver-lhe o corpo nu. Sua voz saiu assustada, e não era difícil para o homem a sua frente supor o motivo de tamanha apreensão.

- O que fez comigo?

- Não deveria se mover tão rápido, seus ferimentos podem voltar a sangrar, além do quê, não lhe fiz nada. As mulheres do povoado o despiram e cuidaram de seus ferimentos. Não se preocupe, eu jamais o tocaria, sem que pudesse se defender. Eu me chamo Heero, e pelo que sei você é Duo. Está em meu povoado agora, ficou desacordado mais tempo do que imaginávamos.

Duo sentiu-se envergonhado, embora o alívio por ouvir tais palavras o confortassem, afinal não havia sido tocado enquanto se encontrava inconsciente. Embora soubesse que isso era apenas uma questão de tempo. Voltou os olhos para o homem que o encarava com intensidade e lembrou-se de sua tia. Não sabia o que havia acontecido depois que desmaiara e nem onde estava. Precisava saber dela. Se estava bem e segura.

- Minha tia?

- Está segura... por enquanto.

- O quê?!

Duo olhou para Heero sem entender o que este dizia. Pelo menos não até que o ouviu continuar a falar.

- Vai depender de você a segurança dela.

Duo olhou para o homem que o observava com raiva. Havia entendido muito bem o que ele queria dizer quanto a isso. Como poderia ser diferente. Ele já deveria saber quem era e o que podia fazer. Respondeu-lhe com escárnio; o que fez seus olhos adquirirem um tom mais escuro; o que fez Heero achar ainda mais excitante a combinação a sua frente.

- Entendo... em outras palavras, se eu me deitar com você ela estará segura.

- De certa forma. Façamos um trato. Eu dou-lhe um mês para se recuperar e pensar sobre sua atual "situação". Depois disso você se deitará comigo e aumentará minha força com seus poderes, e eu cuidarei para que sua tia fique segura e... intocada.

Duo olhou para Heero diante da pausa de suas palavras. Ficaram em silêncio durante longos segundos, até que Heero se levantou e caminhou em direção a saída, com a intenção de deixando-o sozinho para pensar. No entanto não havia o que pensar. A segurança de sua tia estava em suas mãos e sabia que não tinha muitas opções. Não havia necessidade de se prolongar em uma resposta.

- Espere...

Heero parou na entrada da cabana ao ouvir a voz de Duo. Viu o rapaz abaixar a cabeça e sussurrar algo incompreensível.

- Não ouvi o que disse.

Duo respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça. Seu olhar era triste e raivoso ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz soou baixa e resignada, mas Heero sorriu diante do que acabara de ouvir, embora o forçasse a deixar claro sua condição.

- Aceito seus termos.

- Em um mês...

- Eu pertencerei a você, em troca da segurança de minha tia.

- Ela está segura. Poderá usar minha cabana enquanto se recupera.

Heero sorriu e deixou à cabana. Assim que se viu sozinho Duo chorou como nunca havia feito antes.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Um mês depois:

Duo brincava com um menino, enquanto as outras crianças corriam a sua volta. Ele podia sentir o olhar ávido de Heero sobre si e isso o fazia lembrar-se de que um mês já havia se passado. Um mês em que procurara meios de não ter de cumprir com sua palavra. Um mês fugindo dos olhos do homem que o possuiria ao cair da noite. Seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente e inconscientemente seu olhar buscou o do guerreiro que já sabia, o observava calado; a distância. Sentiu sua face esquentar e desviou os olhos, mas não sem antes ver espelhado na íris azul escura de Heero o desejo que o outro mantinha por seu corpo.

Myra olhou para o sobrinho, que parecia perdido em pensamentos. Pelo que sabia na noite desse mesmo dia, Duo iria ter com Heero e se deitaria com ele em troca de sua segurança. Assim que acordara, uma semana depois, após três dias de viagem para chegarem ao povoado, seu sobrinho havia se recusado a permanecer na cabana de Heero até que chegasse o dia em que teria que se deitar com o normando. Á muito custo seu sobrinho conseguira que Heero o deixasse ficar junto com as mulheres, onde ele sabia que estaria seguro. Ainda assim, não havia um único dia em que ele não pensasse na promessa que fizera. Em algumas horas já seria noite e certamente Heero mandaria buscá-lo. E Duo teria que ir. Ela se levantou para ter com o sobrinho, com o intuito de conversarem, procurando proporciona-lhe algum conforto antes que chegasse a hora que o outro tanto temia.

- Duo, venha; precisamos conversar sobre logo mais.

- Eu...

- Você sabe que ele o chamará, não tem como fugir disso, venha.

Heero viu a mulher de cabelos de fogo dirigir-se a Duo. Viu-a trocar algumas poucas palavras que o fizeram abaixar a cabeça tristemente, antes de acompanha-la, tirando-lhe o prazer de vê-lo se distrair com as crianças do povoado. Essa noite tomaria para si o corpo de Duo, saciaria sua vontade de tocar o corpo que sabia ser perfeito. Sentir a maciez de sua pele contra seu corpo e aspirar o perfume dos longos fios castanhos.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Duo entrou na tenda onde permaneciam as mulheres capturadas por Heero, juntamente com Myra. Assim que entrou, algumas delas aproximaram-se dele, começando a tirar-lhe a roupas. Olhou confuso para elas, até que uma, de cabelos negros e curtos, contou-lhe o que estavam fazendo.

- Hoje é o dia, não é? Heero deverá chamá-lo assim que o sol se pôr e você deverá estar perfumado e limpo para encontrar-se com ele.

- Como..?!

Noin sorriu ligeiramente, tentando retirar as calças que Duo mantinha firme junto ao corpo. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para Myra que sorriu, antes de aproximar-se do sobrinho, soltando-lhe os cabelos que lhe cobriram o corpo. Instintivamente Duo tocou os fios longos, o que deu a Noin a chance de retirar a ultima peça de seu corpo. Ela e mais duas mulheres o guiaram até uma tina de água, sorrindo diante do tom corado em seu rosto envergonhado. Elas ficariam tentadas a tirar algum proveito de um rapaz tão belo se não soubessem a quem o mesmo pertencia no momento.

Todas que se encontravam ali, sabiam quem ele era, e a quem pertencia. Um dia todas elas pertenceram ao mesmo homem, que as tomara como despojo das batalhas, e todas receberam o mesmo tratamento que ele recebia no momento. Embora todas sem exceção houvessem se deitado com Heero na mesma noite que chegaram ao povoado. Algumas contra a vontade é claro, embora a mesma fosse facilmente minada, uma vez que Heero era um amante perfeito. Outras como ela se ofereceram livremente à virilidade do guerreiro que as capturara.

Myra pegou uma esponja e começou a esfregar o corpo de Duo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Sentia-se envergonhado de ter tantas mulheres tocando-o e preparando-o para Heero. Olhou para Noin que sorria, que para seu gosto, estava demorando demais para ensaboar suas pernas. Seu olhar estreitou-se e ela enrubesceu, parecendo notar o que fazia inconscientemente. Levantando-se deixou que outra tomasse seu lugar, enquanto sentava-se num pequeno banco de madeira para conversarem. Ela havia sido uma das primeiras a ter com Heero, e como tal deveria ser ela a instruí-lo sob o que o líder do povoado mais apreciava na cama. Antes porém; decidira por responder a perguntar não terminada, feita anteriormente.

- Não há uma pessoa que não saiba. Boatos correm depressa no povoado, ainda mais quando o assunto é Heero. Além do quê, você não disfarça o fato de não querê-lo por perto.

Exasperado e aborrecido, Duo brincou com uma mecha que flutuava na tina, respondendo de forma curta o que sentia.

- Eu não tenho porque fazê-lo.

- Eu sei. Imagino que deva ser ainda mais difícil para você do que para nós. Embora tal coisa não nos surpreenda.

Duo olhou para ela que lhe tomou a mão suavemente. Noin sorriu e iniciou o que ela e as outras batizaram como sendo, cartilha de como tornar tudo menos doloroso. Durante quase uma hora Duo ouviu o que deveria fazer e não fazer na cama com Heero. O que dava mais prazer ao guerreiro e como evitar que o ato fosse doloroso. Durante todo o tempo, mal prestou atenção ao que diziam, ou mesmo deu-se conta de que o haviam secado e vestido. Nem ao menos procurou saber o que haviam lhe entregue. Apenas entendêra que era algo para facilitar o ato e feito por uma delas. Ele simplesmente saiu de seu torpor quando Quatre entrou para vir buscá-lo.

- Duo, Heero o está chamando.

O corpo de Duo tremeu ligeiramente. Ficou tentado a permanecer ali, embora soubesse ser inútil, uma vez que Heero certamente viria atrás dele se o fizesse. Relutante deixou a tenda das mulheres, seguindo o loiro, a fim de ter com o normando, líder do povoado. Ao atravessar o povoado podia sentir o olhar dos habitantes sobre si e sentiu-se envergonhado e ainda mais triste. Todos sabiam o que ele teria que fazer quando chegasse à cabana de Heero.

Duo chocou-se com Quatre que parara assim que se encontrava em frente à cabana. Nunca o trajeto lhe pareceu tão curto.

O loiro sorriu diante da distração, mas este morreu, ao ver o olhar petrificado e assustado de Duo. Gentilmente tomou-lhe a mão e o empurrou em direção à entrada. Sabia que desejar boa sorte a ele seria inútil no momento. Ainda assim desejou ardentemente que tudo desse certo entre os dois. Heero era um pouco frio às vezes, mas pelo que sabia era gentil e atencioso na cama. Isso quando não perdia a paciência. Mas não sabia de nenhuma mulher que houvesse sido forçada a deitar-se com o chefe do povoado, e sabia que Duo não seria uma exceção.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Duo entrou na cabana para encontrar o lugar iluminado por velas. Seu olhar percorreu o aposento detendo-se na cama, onde Heero já se encontrava deitado e com o peito exposto. Não era difícil imaginar que aquela não era a única área despida. Heero observou Duo durante alguns instantes. A longa túnica bege cobrindo-lhe o corpo. O aroma perfumado que preencheu o lugar com sua entrada, informou-o de que Noin havia feito novamente. Os cabelos soltos emolduravam-lhe o rosto dando-lhe um ar ainda mais suave e feminino. Sua exploração durou apenas tempo o suficiente para que sua irritação diante da apatia de Duo em permanecer acuado junto à porta o fizesse perder a paciência. Em um tom mais frio do que pretendia dirigiu-se a Duo, que pulou diante do som da voz de Heero.

- Tire a roupa.

Duo fechou os olhos diante do tom frio com que Heero ordenara-lhe. Seu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte. Levou a mão à túnica longa, tremendo ligeiramente. Não queria fazer isso, mesmo que houvesse concordado com o acordo. Heero prometera a segurança de sua tia no povoado e em troca se deitaria com ele.

Duo apertou os olhos, procurando encontrar forças dentro de si e prosseguir. Respirou fundo, dando três passos incertos em direção à cama, mas acabou recuando dois, quase se chocando com a porta. Abriu os olhos diante da voz de Heero praguejando algo inaudível e assustou-se quando o mesmo se levantou, expondo sua nudez sem pudor, para simplesmente parar a sua frente e rasgar a túnica que o protegia dos olhos ávidos. Novamente a voz dele soou fria e sem emoção em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o tremer ainda mais.

- Não tenho a noite inteira para aguardar que crie coragem para despir-se. Posso ser mais condescendente na cama. Não fora dela.

Duo recuou um passo, encostando-se à porta, só para ter seu pulso agarrado e seu corpo puxado e jogado de encontro à cama. Sentiu seu peito explodir antes que as lágrimas viessem banhar seu rosto assustado. Heero observou o rapaz sobre a cama por algum tempo. Como imaginara, ele era incrivelmente atraente, ainda mais quando se encontrava assustado como um coelho acuado. Aproximou-se, subindo na cama como um caçador à espreita da caça. Cobriu o corpo de Duo com o seu, sentindo a excitação crescer dentro de si ao sentir a maciez e perfume de sua pele arrepiada. Tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, vendo refletido nos olhos do outro, todo o pavor que sentia.

Sabia que não havia sido justo ao impor tal acordo, e geralmente costumava ser bem mais paciente. Embora não houvesse esperado tanto por nenhuma mulher como aguardara por ele. Mas não vira meio de tê-lo sem obrigá-lo a aceitá-lo. Desde que o vira, ficara encantado com sua graça e beleza, e tal encantamento apenas aumentara com o passar das semanas. Com a forma com que o rapaz fugia dele cada vez que se aproximava, ou seus olhares se encontravam. Heero estava a ponto de tomar os lábios vermelhos e trêmulos nos seus, iniciando a união que vinha fazendo sem baixo ventre doer, quando um de seus homens entrou correndo na cabana chamando-o.

- Senhor!!!!...

Hampton desviou os olhos imediatamente, virando-se de costas,assim que viu Heero nu sobre o rapaz. Sabia que hoje era o dia em que Heero tornar-se-ia mais forte, dormindo com o rapaz e não tinha a intenção de interrompê-lo, ainda mais quando o líder do povoado dissera que não queria ser perturbado de forma alguma e ninguém era louco para desobedecê-lo.

Heero se levantou, puxando sua espada e levando-a ao pescoço de Hampton, tamanho seu aborrecimento pela interrupção. Havia dado ordens expressas para que ninguém entrasse ali, até a manhã seguinte ou quando mandasse chamar e Hampton simplesmente entrava de forma quase intempestiva em sua cabana, interrompendo algo que desejava a muito tempo fazer. Estava a ponto de matá-lo, quando o mesmo implorou por seu perdão dizendo a que veio.

- Perdoe-me senhor... sei que pediu para que ninguém o incomodasse, mas um grupo se aproxima rapidamente do povoado.

- Grupo?!.

Heero olhou para o homem, com os olhos reluzindo em fúria, sem afastar sua espada um milímetro sequer da garganta de seu comandado. Gaguejando, o homem confirmou; respirando aliviado quando a espada deixou seu pescoço.

- Sim senhor, vinte, talvez trinta homens. Eles trazem a bandeira de Fishman.

Heero voltou seu olhar para Duo, que havia se coberto com a coberta de peles, e se encontrava encolhido no canto da cama. Assim que Heero se afastara, cobrira-se e procurara afastar-se dele o quanto podia. Intimamente não se cansava de agradecer o fato de que alguém se aproximava do povoado, mesmo que isso pudesse indicar uma batalha, embora duvidasse que Heero sucumbisse a qualquer força de ataque, ainda mais com um grupo tão pequeno. Viu Heero se aproximar e automaticamente agarrou a coberta contra o corpo, procurando ignorar-lhe a nudez. Heero pegou suas vestes e as colocou, voltando-se para Hampton.

- Chame Treize.

- Sim senhor.

Hampton deixou a cabana correndo sob o olhar de Heero, que jogou algumas peças de roupa na direção de Duo, enquanto terminava de se trocar.

- Vista-se rapidamente.

Duo olhou para as roupas e depois para Heero que ergueu as mãos exasperado antes de arrancá-lo do meio das cobertas,obrigando-o a se mexer. Duo vestiu rapidamente o que lhe foi entregue. Uma longa túnica branca, muito parecida com a roupa das mulheres, e se perguntava quantas mulheres além das outras que já conhecia haviam se deitado ali, onde há poucos instantes esteve a ponto de fazer o mesmo consigo. Estava a ponto de prender os cabelos quando foi impedido pela mão de Heero em seu pulso.

- Mantenha-os solto. Será mais fácil de fazê-lo se passar imperceptível.

Duo olhou-o confuso, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada, antes que Treize entrasse e Heero o empurrasse nos braços deste.

- Leve-o para junto das mulheres. Mantenho-o lá até que eles tenham ido embora. Ninguém deve vê-lo entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

Treize meneou a cabeça e caminhou na direção da saída, sendo seguido por Duo. Porém antes que Duo passasse pela porta, Heero segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o tremer ligeiramente

- Terminaremos mais tarde o que começamos.

Duo correu pela porta, sendo envolvido por uma capa assim que deixou a cabana. Ele e Treize atravessaram o povoado, correndo até chegarem à tenda das mulheres onde recebeu ordens para que ficasse no fundo e longe das janelas. Assim que Treize saiu e Myra se aproximou, Duo jogou-se em seus braços, chorando convulsivamente. Ela o olhou com carinho, levando-o consigo para o final da cabana, sob o olhar das outras mulheres que entendiam o que o mesmo sentia.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Heero deixou a cabana no momento em que Quinze, o braço direito de Fishman e uma tropa de vinte e cinco homens entraram no povoado. Não gostava deles. Apesar de Fishman ter feito um acordo com alguns saxões, não confiava neles. Muito menos em Quinze. Mas não podia simplesmente ignorar sua presença, uma vez que trazia a bandeira dos normandos em sinal de trégua.

Quinze desceu do cavalo olhando para Heero com desdém, não gostava dele, mas não podia negar que era um guerreiro habilidoso e poderoso. Sabia que ele procurava alguém do clã Narfinger, e fazia de tudo para atrapalhar, uma vez que não desejava que o normando a sua frente se tornasse mais forte do que já era. Se pudesse matá-lo o faria rapidamente, mas não agora, quando precisava que ele fizesse algo que seria de grande beneficio aos saxões.

- Heero, soube que tem mudado seus gostos por terras. Não sabia que apreciava a vida a beira mar, para dizimar uma aldeia de pescadores.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante da tentativa de Quinze para saber sobre seus atos. Não era segredo de ninguém o que buscava, embora não fosse do conhecimentos de todos o verdadeiro sexo da pessoa que buscava e pretendia deixar que permanecesse assim.

- Veio aqui apenas para saber se gosto da vida a beira mar, ou tem outro propósito?

Quinze praguejou algo inaudível, sorrindo logo em seguida, como senão houvesse notado as palavras ditas de forma fria.

- Na verdade, vim porque Fishman disse que me ajudaria, se lhe pedisse um favor.

- Que favor?

- Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

Heero meneou a cabeça e começou a caminhar para sua cabana. Logo, ele e mais três homens de sua confiança entraram em sua habitação para conversarem. Quinze olhou para o lugar, notando que havia sido preparado para algum tipo de divertimento e imaginou que havia interrompido algo. Heero deixou que ele analisasse o lugar, enquanto olhava para Trowa, Zechs e Wufei que observavam os outros dois saxões que entraram com Quinze.

- Se já terminou de admirar minha cabana, poderia dizer a que veio.

Quinze procurou refrear o impulso de tremer diante da voz poderosa de Heero. Era incrível como ele tinha a capacidade de fazer um homem tremer de medo apenas com o som frio de sua voz.

- Claro, me desculpe. Há algumas terras na província de Makarlesnt que se me ajudar a conquistar, poderá ficar com metade do que obtivermos, mais uma das filhas do Duque Darian.

Heero pensou durante alguns minutos. Sabia que pela localização das terras, os saxões teriam mais poder sobre eles. Não entendia por que Fishman dissera a Quinze que lhe pedisse isso. Se é que Fishman realmente tinha conhecimento disso. Quinze aguardou que Heero pensasse, ansiando que o mesmo concordasse.

Heero olhou para seus homens e depois voltou seu olhar para Quinze, que tinha um olhar estranho. Levantou-se, caminhando lentamente pelo aposento, detendo-se ao ver a túnica bege rasgada junto à porta, seu olhar escureceu ao lembrar do corpo que ela cobrira e que quase possuíra, se não fosse o aparecimento de Quinze.

- Quero direito sobre um 3/4 das terras ao leste e 1/2 das terras a oeste. Quanto as filhas de Darian, pode ficar com todas elas. Não me importo com o resto.

- 3/4 das terras ao leste e 1/2 a oeste? mas...

- Você veio a mim, pedir ajuda. Essas são minhas condições para ajudá-lo.

Quinze sabia que se desse 3/4 e 1/2 das terras de Darian os normandos continuariam em vantagem sobre os saxões, mas não havia meios de conseguir derrotar o duque sem a ajuda deles.

Durante alguns instantes Heero observou a luta que Quinze fazia para não demonstrar seu desagrado quanto à proposta. Sabia que dessa forma garantiria a vantagem dos normandos sobre os saxões.

- Está bem; aceito seus termos.

- Ótimo. Descansem essa noite e aproveitem minha hospitalidade. Trowa, peça a Quatre que providencie acomodações e divertimento para nossos convidados.

O moreno meneou a cabeça e deixou o aposento, ao sair deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar da expressão do saxão ao descobrir que não podia enganar facilmente Heero.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Dois meses depois:

Duo se encontrava no lago, próximo ao povoado, na companhia de sua tia, outras duas mulheres e três homens, quando ouviram a trombeta soar informando que Heero e os outros haviam retornado. Myra olhou para Duo que deixou cair à vasilha de água que enchia, ao ouvir o sinal da chegada do chefe do povoado.

Duo sabia que Heero certamente iria querer continuar com o que havia sido interrompido há oito semanas atrás. No entanto seus pensamentos mudaram quando um menino do povoado trouxe a noticia de que Heero estava gravemente ferido.

- Solo... Trowa mandou vocês voltarem, Heero está ferido.

Eles recolheram tudo e voltaram correndo ao povoado. As mulheres foram convocadas a cuidar de Heero, enquanto Duo ouvia dos homens o que havia acontecido.

- Eles tentaram nos emboscar, mas Heero foi mais esperto. Quinze pagou por sua ousadia, mas acabou ferindo-o no peito com a espada, apenas um milagre o salvará.

Duo olhou para os rostos tristes e preocupados. Heero era importante para muitos deles, sua saúde, segurança e vida dependiam do homem que se encontrava mortalmente ferido no peito. Duo levantou-se para ver por si mesmo. Não desejava mal a Heero, mesmo que não quisesse deitar-se com ele. Sabia que era um bom homem, apesar de um pouco frio e impaciente.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Noin tentava estancar o sangue, para poder fechar o ferimento, embora não acreditasse que isso fosse ajudar. Olhou para Myra que tinha o semblante tranqüilo e imaginava o que ela pensava, para não ver que Heero morreria em poucas horas. Estava a ponto de perguntar se não conhecia algum meio de ajudá-los, quando Duo entrou.

Duo viu o corpo inerte sobre a cama. O sangue empapando os lençóis brancos e escorrendo pelo chão. O rosto antes cheio de vida, agora se encontrava pálido pela sombra da morte. Sabia que o normando morreria se nada fosse feito. Seu peito doeu como se uma parte sua estivesse sendo arrancada do peito. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, arfando e procurando entender o que estava acontecendo. Myra sorriu e aproximou-se de Duo, tocando-lhe mão, antes de dizer o estado de Heero.

- Ele morrerá em algumas horas e estará livre.

Noin olhou exasperada para Myra, mas parou ao ver a expressão de dor nos olhos de Duo e ouvir as palavras amarguradas que deixavam seus lábios.

- Não quero que ele morra, mesmo que sua morte seja minha liberdade, outros sofreriam por meus desejos egoístas.

- Vai ajudá-lo?

Os lábios de Duo tremeram ligeiramente, antes que meneasse a cabeça em acordo. Myra sorriu e voltou-se para Noin e as outras mulheres.

- Noin, eu, você e Duo permaneceremos com Heero. As outras deverão sair.

- Também queremos cuidar dele.

Noin olhou para Dorothy e depois para Myra que a observava. Não sabia o que fariam, mas sentia que Duo podia salvar Heero.

- Saiam. Se há uma chance de salvá-lo, faremos o que for preciso.

Relutantes, as mulheres deixaram a cabana do lider. Myra trancou a porta atrás da última, enquanto Duo despia-se de suas roupas, sob o olhar confuso de Noin.

Duo aproximou-se da cama, retirando as cobertas que cobriam o corpo de Heero e deitando-se sobre ele. Ouviu um leve resmungo vindo dele, antes que de se inclinar sobre o corpo que já começava a esfriar.

- O que ele vai fazer?

Myra olhou para Noin e depois para Duo, que entreabria os lábios de Heero e os tocava com os seus.

- Ele vai dar a Heero sua energia vital, para que os ferimentos se fechem e seu corpo possa se restabelecer.

- Ele pode fazer isso?

- Sim.

Noin voltou seu olhar surpresa, ao ver Duo colocar as mãos sobre o peito de Heero, enquanto o beijava suavemente. Observou abismada o ferimento em seu peito, após alguns segundos começar a fechar-se. Minutos depois, o corpo de Duo caiu inerte, sobre o de Heero.

- Está feito. Venha, temos que cuidar dos dois agora.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Cinco dias depois:

Duo acordou sentindo-se desorientado e cansado. Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Gemeu, levando a mão ao peito que formigava como se tivesse sido trespassado por uma espada. Tentou se lembrar de algo, quando uma voz profunda e suave o fez olhar para o lado e encontrar o olhar profundo de Heero.

- Como se sente?

A pouco mais de três dias Heero havia acordado, desorientado; lembrando-se apenas que fôra ferido gravemente por Quinze, antes que o mesmo encontrasse a morte no fio de sua espada. Ao acordar, viu-se deitado ao lado de Duo, que era velado por Noin e Myra. Ficara surpreso quando elas lhe revelaram o que o rapaz havia feito por ele. Ambos permaneceram adormecidos por três dias, no entanto ele acabara acordando, mas Duo ainda permanecêra a dormir por mais dois dias, deixando-o preocupado quanto a seu restabelecimento.

Duo sentiu o corpo tremer ligeiramente, diante do olhar preocupado. Era a primeira vez que via esse olhar em Heero. Olhou para o peito do saxão, vendo que apenas uma pequena cicatriz jazia no local do ferimento. Heero acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu antes de falar.

- Você me salvou, embora não entenda o porquê. Você está bem?

- Cansado.

- Sua tia disse que você se sentiria assim. Você ficou desacordado por cinco dias.

- Cinco?!

Duo não imaginava que ficaria tanto tempo adormecido. Se bem que ele havia gasto mais do que o necessário de sua energia vital para salvar a vida de Heero. Tentou sentar-se, mas foi impedido pela mão de Heero em seu ombro, o que lhe causou um arrepio na pele, ao lembrar-se que tocara seus lábios para salvá-lo.

- Você deve permanecer deitado. Obrigado por ter salvado minha vida. Sua tia me contou o que fêz. Ela me disse que você ficou descordado porque gastou muito de sua energia. E que você transferiu para si mesmo a dor de meus ferimentos. Porque fez isso?

- Outros precisavam de você. Não era justo que você morresse. Mesmo que significasse minha liberdade.

- Você não estaria livre Duo. Outros desejariam o mesmo que eu. Mas eu o entendo.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, sabia que a morte de Heero nada significaria. Outros tentariam o mesmo, e talvez nem fossem tão gentis ou pacientes quanto o normando a sua frente. Mesmo assim, desejava ser livre de seu destino.

Heero notou que o olhar de Duo tornou-se triste, e decidiu por deixá-lo sozinho. Deixou à cabana, caminhando pelo povoado e deixando que seus pensamentos refletissem sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Não entendia a razão dele ter-lhe salvo a vida. Com sua morte Duo realmente estaria livre por algum tempo. Ainda assim, o mesmo decidira salvá-lo. Com sua morte Treize ou Trowa assumiriam o comando do povoado, assumindo assim a responsabilidade pela segurança das mulheres e crianças. Ele não era insubstituível, mas alegrava-se pelo fato de Duo achar que ele era imprescindível para que o povoado sobrevivesse. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo ver que poderiam ter uma chance se ele lhe permitisse se aproximar.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Duas semanas depois:

Duo encontrava-se perfeitamente recuperado. Na verdade era como se ambos não houvessem passado por nenhum tipo de perigo. Embora a suave cicatriz no peito de Heero, lhe afirmasse o contrario. Depois daquele dia, o normando decidira investir contra Duo de maneira calma. Suas ações eram sempre estudadas, antes de serem postas em prática. Tudo no intuito de quebrar a resistência de Duo com relação a ele. E sentia que vinha conseguindo bons resultados nos últimos dias.

Duo não parecia mais tão assustado a cada vez que se aproximava dele, ou o convidava para um passeio, como agora. Haviam deixado o povoado e ido para perto do lago. Apenas os dois. Levara algumas frutas e pães, bem como um pouco de vinho, o qual Duo não se recusara a beber dessa vez.

No momento estava desfrutando do prazer de poder tocá-lo, sem encontrar a resistência de sempre. Heero contornou os lábios dele com um dedo, abrindo-os para tocar a umidade dentro da boca. Duo considerou aquela carícia erótica e assustadora. Assim como era assustador o próprio homem que a fazia. Sentia que estava se perdendo nos toques dele, e que sua convicção de mantê-lo afastado estava sendo minada pouco a pouco. Tanto que não pôde reagir quando ele o abraçou e deitou-se sobre si. Era sempre assim, bastava Heero tocá-lo para perder a noção das coisas e de suas convicções. Havia aceitado um pouco de vinho o que o deixara ainda mais tonto, não oferecendo resistência aos toques dele.

Sabia que Heero estava minando sua resistência; sendo gentil, convidando-o para passear e ficar algumas horas sentado junto ao lago. Tinha que reconhecer que era uma tática inteligente, uma vez que não conseguia impedir seus avanços a cada vez que se encontravam sozinhos, como agora. Duo deixou que Heero o abraçasse com suavidade, apertando-o em seus braços e deitando-se sobre ele. O nome do normando escapou de seus lábios, fazendo os olhos azuis escurecerem rapidamente.

- Heero!

As mãos de Heero desceram vagarosamente dos ombros nus, até o peito, parando possessivamente sobre um dos mamilos.

- Oh, por favor...não...

Duo suplicou procurando afastar a mão dele. Mas não conseguiu impedí-lo de esfregar o polegar no mamilo enrijecido. Arqueou o corpo diante da carícia, para o deslumbramento de Heero. Podia sentir que ele se soltava mais e mais a cada dia. Lentamente Heero deslizou sua mão pelas pernas de Duo, caminhando para o meio delas. Duo gemeu ao ser tocado dessa forma. Não podia se render a ele, mas seu corpo não parecia concordar. Procurou morder os lábios, quando a mão dele massageou seu membro por sobre a roupa. Queria resistir, mas não conseguia. Não com ele tocando-o dessa forma tão intima.

Heero sabia que se desejasse realmente, Duo se entregaria a ele nesse momento, mas estava gostando de minar-lhe a resistência a cada dia. Por isso decidiu esperar que o rapaz lhe pedisse para possuí-lo. Levou sua boca ao pescoço macio, arranhando-o suavemente com os dentes, enquanto apertava a ereção de Duo; fazendo-o gemer e agarrar-se a ele, tremendo. O sol estava quase se pondo e seria perigoso continuarem ali. Afastou-se relutantemente, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos de Duo nublados de desejo. Acariciou-lhe a face carinhosamente, sabendo que muito breve o teria. Como era seu desejo.

Duo sentiu lágrimas acumularem-se em seus olhos diante da carícia. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria se apaixonar pelo homem que o tocava, mas sentia que se não fugisse, isso inevitavelmente era o que aconteceria. Não retrucou quando Heero afastou-se dele e levantou, embora seu corpo protestasse quanto a perda do corpo dele sobre o seu. Aceitou a ajuda para levantar-se, evitando encarar os olhos que tanto o fascinavam em segredo. Caminharam em silêncio, retornando ao povoado. Cada um seguindo um caminho diferente. Ele entrou na tenda das mulheres, voltando o olhar para Heero que ainda o observava, sentindo que já era muito tarde quanto ao fato de não se deixar apaixonar pelo normando.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Um mês depois:

Duo corria sem direção para a floresta. Tudo em que pensava era em fugir de Heero. Não permitiria que ele o tivesse. Sabia que estava colocando a vida de sua tia em perigo, mas não podia permanecer ao lado dele. Seus sentimentos encontravam-se dispersos e não desejava cometer o erro de entregar-se a ele, por se deixar levar pela própria confusão.

Tropeçou numa pedra, caindo e machucando o joelho. Mesmo com dor, levantou-se e pois-se a correr, ao ouvir os cascos de cavalos. Estava escurecendo. Se conseguisse chegar à floresta, teria uma chance de escapar. Já podia vê-la e obrigou-se a correr ainda mais rápido. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para escapar. Seu corpo foi lançado ao chão e ele se virou para agredir seu perseguidor, tendo seus atos detidos pelas mãos e pelo corpo de Heero, que o mantinha deitado contra o chão com seu corpo sob si.

Heero queria matá-lo. Sua cabeça latejava pela agressão que Duo lhe causara ao fugir; quando ele colocara na cabeça que o outro lhe pertencia e era seu direito possuí-lo. Havia sido precipitado e sabia que agira errado ao tentar levá-lo para a cama, movido pelo excesso de vinho. Mal tivera tempo de dizer algo, antes que Duo o atingisse com a jarra, ferindo sua cabeça. Sentira-se desorientado por alguns segundos, mas vira perfeitamente o rapaz vestir apressadamente as roupas que arrancara de seu corpo e sair correndo da tenda.

Erguendo-se com dificuldade chamou por seus homens, ordenando que selassem os cavalos para se porem em perseguição. Montou seu cavalo e foi atrás dele. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo ou mesmo alcançá-lo, uma vez que o rapaz fugira a pé. Embora admitisse que o mesmo houvesse escapado facilmente de seus homens e levara algum tempo para encontrar seu rastro, uma vez que já começava a escurecer. Viu quando ele caiu e se colocou rapidamente em pé recomeçando a correr. Incitou seu cavalo para se colocar próximo o suficiente para lançar seu corpo sobre ele derrubando-o no chão. A resistência que ele ofereceu foi mínima, uma vez que ele era muito mais forte, ainda assim, foi uma resistência que o excitou; irritando ainda mais. Fazendo-o apertar suas mãos fortemente contra os pulsos alvos de Duo.

O olhar de Heero era feroz, e a forma como apertava seu pulso demonstrava claramente o quanto ele pagaria por tê-lo agredido e fugido. Seus pulsos latejavam e sabia que ficaria marcado pela agressão, ainda assim não se renderia tão fácil, mesmo o normando sendo mais forte que ele.

Heero levantou-se, ainda mantendo os pulsos de Duo presos em sua mão. Arrastou-o com dificuldade para seu cavalo, tendo que parar e puxá-lo com força. Duo debatia-se, chutava e tentava firmar o pé contra o chão de modo a impedir que o levassem de volta. Não se deitaria com ele nem mesmo se o outro se decidisse por matá-lo. Heero se encontrava no limite de sua paciência, quando um dos chutes de Duo acertou-lhe a canela. Estacou, soltando um dos pulsos de Duo que tentou livrar o outro das garras do normando, no entanto teve seu rosto atingido por um soco, que o jogou na inconsciência.

Heero amparou-o antes que fosse ao chão, tomando-o nos braços e o colocando desacordado sobre o cavalo, sob o olhar dos homens que haviam conseguido alcançá-lo. Montou atrás do corpo desacordado, tendo o cuidado de ajeitá-lo junto a si, para que não caísse durante o retorno ao povoado. Colocou o cavalo em movimento, ignorando seus homens, que vieram atrás dele assim que deixara o povoado.

0.0..00..00.0.0.0.0..0

Duo acordara poucos minutos depois, e a primeira coisa que notou era que estava sendo carregado nos ombros de alguém. Pelo cheiro selvagem capaz de atordoá-lo soube imediatamente que era Heero quem o carregava como um saco de batatas. Duo viu os olhares dos homens sobre si, os risos e escárnios destes diante de sua atual condição e o fato de que Heero não deixaria isso passar em branco.

Heero notou, pelos movimentos de Duo que o mesmo já havia acordado, o que em sua opinião era muito bem vindo, pois estava disposto a castigá-lo imediatamente. Sem qualquer aviso ou delicadeza, jogou-o sobre a cama assim que entrou em sua habitação e fechou a porta.

Duo deu um pequeno grito ao ser jogado com violência sobre a cama. Tentou deixar o leito e correr antes que ele o trancasse, mas Heero o segurou, jogando-o novamente no leito, montando sobre seu corpo e segurando suas mãos; uma de cada lado da cabeça. Heero olhou-o por alguns segundos, descendo seu olhar para os lábios macios, observando o filete de sangue seco, proveniente do soco que lhe dera.

Duo acompanhou a mudança no olhar de Heero. A raiva dêra lugar a outra coisa, que ele não conseguia identificar, mas que sabia não ser em nada diferente da luxúria e desejo com que o outro o olhava todas as noites. Tentou se soltar, agitando seu corpo, o que apenas fez voltar a raiva de Heero, que cobriu seus lábios com violência, machucando ainda mais os lábios feridos.

Heero podia sentir o gosto do sangue de Duo em seus lábios, mas não conseguia parar. Os lábios dele eram macios como seda e quentes como a brisa de uma manhã ensolarada. Sua língua forçou passagem para dentro da caverna úmida, enquanto sua mão percorria com avidez o corpo abaixo de si. Gemeu quando sua língua tocou a de Duo, arrancando do rapaz outro som, além dos de protesto por seus atos.

Duo tentou empurrar Heero, mas não conseguia. Seus lábios ardiam diante do ataque.Sentiu seu corpo começar a corresponder ao toque violento, quando a língua dele tocou seus lábios, forçando passagem para dentro de sua boca. Tentou manter firme seus dentes, mas ao sentir uma das mãos dele deslizar por seu corpo, instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, dando a Heero a abertura de que precisava. Quando a língua grossa o tocou, e Heero deixou escapar um gemido, ao esfregar seu corpo contra o dele, Duo não pôde impedir-se de gemer, antes de voltar a tentar tirá-lo de cima de si. Heero afastou-se imediatamente, como se o contato o houvesse queimado.

Ele deixou a cama rapidamente, ciente do que estivera prestes a fazer, embora não fosse isso o que o fizera afastar-se. Não queria admitir, mas não fôra o fato de Duo tê-lo acertado e fugido que o descontrolara, e sim o fato do outro ainda o rejeitar. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas que o desejasse, assim como ele. Seu desejo por Duo crescia a cada dia, bem como outro sentimento que tentava a todo custo ignorar, mas que sabia ser inevitável. Não sabia ao certo quando começara, mas tinha quase certeza que fôra no dia em que Duo o salvara, usando de sua energia vital para que não morresse. Virou-se de costas, deixou que sua voz soasse fria. Não desejava olhar para ele nesse momento. Não desejava que seus sentimentos fossem expostos a seus olhos.

- Saia antes que eu me arrependa.

Duo não precisou de uma segunda ordem. Deixou a cama rapidamente. Abrindo a porta de maneira desajeitada, correu, com a visão nublada pelas lagrimas e pelo terror do que quase acontecera. Chocou-se com Noin que estava a caminho da habitação de Heero. Esta conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que o mesmo não raciocinava quando se encontrava enraivecido. Como era seu estado ao sair em busca de Duo. Ela viu os olhos e o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas e o abraçou carinhosamente, levando-o consigo de volta ao abrigo das mulheres. Deixou que ele chorasse em seu ombro, sendo abraçado por ela e por Myra que sofria pelo sobrinho.

Ela sabia o que ele vinha sentindo e o quão difícil era para ele aceitar que estava apaixonado por Heero. Olhou para Noin, que havia se afeiçoado a Duo, como a um irmão mais novo. Agradecia o cuidado que ela tinha para com seu sobrinho, a cada vez que ele chorava por seu destino.

Duo chorou durante quase uma hora, antes de sucumbir ao sono. Elas o ajeitaram ali mesmo, aproveitando seu sono, para limpar-lhe os ferimentos em silêncio; cada uma,mergulhada em sua própria reflexão, embora nenhuma delas encontrasse uma solução para Heero e Duo.

0.0.0..0.00.0..0.00.0.

Dias depois:

Duo estava junto ao poço recolhendo um pouco de água, como Noin havia lhe pedido. Estava distraído e não notou que Heero havia se aproximado, até que ouviu sua voz. Não se falavam desde que ele tentara fugir e o normando quase o violara. Essa era a primeira vez que Heero lhe dirigia a palavra desde àquela noite.

- Não acha que está colocando balanço demais em seus quadris quando caminha?

Duo olhou para Heero erguendo o rosto confuso. Pelo que sabia estava andando da mesma forma de sempre. No entanto, para Heero; que não fazia outra coisa além de observá-lo desde o dia em que Duo tentara fugir, notara que o mesmo andava de forma diferente, quase sugestiva.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que se preocupar em como ando ou deixo de andar?

- Não quando sua forma de andar atrai olhares para você.

Duo suspirou exasperado; não disposto a discutir sobre algo completamente absurdo em sua opinião. Estava andando normalmente como sempre fazia, desempenhando o trabalho que era esperado dele. Heero notou que Duo o estava ignorando e puxou–o para si, no momento em que este passou em direção a tenda das mulheres, com a tigela cheia de água, fazendo-o derrubar um pouco de água neles. Heero roçou seus lábios contra o ouvido de Duo e sentiu-o tremer sob o braço ao redor da cintura.

- Não quero que ande como elas.

- Heero...

- Não quero que os outros comecem a cobiçar o que é meu.

Duo rebelou-se dentro do abraço ao ouví-lo novamente proclamar sua posse sobre si.

- Eu não pertenço a você nem a ninguém.

- Pertence a mim Duo, apenas não admite isso.

- Solte-me...

Heero mordiscou o pescoço de Duo, fazendo-o largar a tigela que carregava no chão. Seus olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos. Um reluzia desejo puro e selvagem. O outro medo e uma vontade que negava a aceitar. Heero o soltou, voltando a caminhar para a própria tenda, virou-se apenas para observar Duo caminhar lentamente para a tenda das mulheres. Notou que, inconscientemente ele deixava seu corpo balançar sensualmente, sem se ater ao fato do quão sugestivo parecia aos olhos ávidos dos homens que tinham suas necessidades negligenciadas por conta da batalha que se aproximava. Ele teria que dar um jeito nisso, antes que acabasse por cortar algumas cabeças ou arrancar alguns olhos.

0..0.0.0.00..00.0.0.0.0..0

Quarenta dias depois:

Duo se encontrava sentado ao lado de sua tia e das outras mulheres. Havia feito amizade com algumas delas, embora a maioria o visse com maus olhos. Deu um suspiro cansado diante do que se tornara sua vida. Ficara a mercê de um homem, que tentava de todas as formas possuí-lo. Agradecia o fato de Heero ter partido em batalha, isso o poupava de ter que dormir ao lado dele a noite. Por alguma razão bizarra Heero o obrigava a dormir com ele, sem qualquer contato sexual, apenas deitar-se na mesma cama em sua cabana. A primeira noite mal conseguiu dormir com medo de que o outro o atacasse durante o sono.

Depois da primeira semana, tal ato já não lhe era assim tão penoso, embora não fosse menos humilhante. Ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, pensando que seus poucos dias de paz estavam para acabar, tão logo Heero voltasse. A menos que ele voltasse acompanhado. Sem que notasse acabou extravasando seus pensamentos alto demais.

- Não sei por que querer tantas terras ou tantas amantes.

- Ciúmes Duo?

Duo olhou surpreso para sua tia ao descobrir que havia feito muito mais que pensar. Olhou ao redor, notando o olhar das mulheres, que davam sorrisos maliciosos em sua direção, como se dissessem que ele sabia a razão.

- Porque sentiria ciúmes do que ele faz? O que ele faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa nem um pouco. Se ele trouxer outra mulher e tomá-la por amante significará um pouco de paz para mim, além do fato de que não serei obrigado a me deitar com ele.

Um pouco mais rude do que pretendia, rebateu a afirmação, levantando-se e caminhando até o pequeno poço no meio do povoado para buscar um pouco de água para prepararem a refeição das crianças. Myra olhou para o sobrinho sorrindo levemente. Apesar das palavras duras e frias, podia ver que havia algo além delas embora Duo não as percebesse ainda. Olhou para outras duas mulheres que lhe sorriam compartilhando da mesma opinião. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele, encontrando-o junto ao poço, ignorando o olhar de alguns dos homens, que se atreviam a admirá-lo, uma vez que Heero não se encontrava para arrancar-lhes os olhos por lançarem olhares maliciosos naquilo que ele dizia ser seu.

Estava a ponto de indagá-lo quando a trombeta soou, informando que Heero e os outros haviam retornado da batalha.

Inconscientemente o coração de Duo agitou-se e ele olhou em direção ao portão, vendo o normando entrar com seus homens no povoado. Notou que muitos não haviam retornado, mas Heero parecia estar bem. As pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor de seu líder, felicitando-o por retorno e sucesso. Ele notou uma garota no cavalo junto a Heero e soube imediatamente que o normando havia trazido outra amante. Virou-se, disposto a não vê-lo na companhia dela.

Assim que entrou no povoado Heero procurou Duo com os olhos, não o encontrando. Temia que o mesmo houvesse fugido durante sua ausência. Tentava ignorar a voz da garota a sua frente; encontrando finalmente o que buscava, seu olhar prendeu-se por meros segundos ao outro, que se virou, afastando-se para a tenda das mulheres. O simples fato de Duo ainda se encontrar no povoado, o aliviara o suficiente para suportar a garota de voz irritante que trouxera como despojo.

0.0..00..00.0.0.0.

Duo caminhava em direção a tenda de Heero. O mesmo havia pedido que fosse até ele e lhe servisse o jantar, uma vez que estivera fugindo de sua companhia desde que chegara à tarde. Embora soubesse que com o retorno dele, deveria ter com o normando ao anoitecer de uma maneira ou de outra. Heero o observava em silêncio, notando que algo incomodava o outro. Surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu, sorrindo suavemente.

- Vejo que trouxe outra "esposa".

- Sim, ela veio como despojo da batalha.

- Porque não pede a ela que o sirva? Assim você pode tomá-la, imagino que mal possa esperar.

- Talvez eu prefira você a ela. Mas tem razão, preciso deitar-me com ela, homens tem necessidades, ainda mais quando não satisfeitas.

Duo ignorou as palavras de Heero, despejando o vinho na taça. Nem ao menos sabia porquê dissera isso, afinal não se importava se o número de mulheres crescesse a cada vez que Heero conquistasse mais terras. Apenas não desejava ser uma delas. Sem conseguir refrear-se acabou deixando escapar novamente seus pensamentos.

- Queria saber porquê me trata como uma mulher.

- Acha isso?

Duo olhou-o assustado ao notar que fizera novamente. Que falara ao invés de pensar. Notara o tom surpreso de Heero e decidiu responder-lhe e talvez descobrir a razão dele o tratar dessa forma.

- Sim, você me faz ficar com elas, vestir-me como elas, realizar os mesmos trabalhos. E ainda me acusa de andar como elas.

- Faço isso para mantê-lo seguro; apenas por isso. E você caminha como elas, embora de forma mais agradável a meus olhos.

- Seguro?!

Duo ignorou a malicia impregnada nas palavras de Heero, respondendo de forma irônica, apenas à parte que ele dizia que o mantinha com as mulheres para sua segurança, o que não passou despercebido a Heero, que levou a taça aos lábios, antes de responder-lhe.

- Sim, acha que os saxões não possuem espiões? Eles adorariam descobrir como você é para poder tirarem-no de mim. Jamais o tomaria por uma mulher Duo. Eu sei a diferença entre elas e você.

Duo recuou diante do olhar de Heero, colocando a jarra com vinho sobre a mesa e procurando colocar uma boa distância entre eles. Heero sorriu e colocou a taça sobre a mesa aproximando-se de Duo.

- Seria impossível tomá-lo por uma mulher, depois de ter tocado todas as curvas de seu corpo, quando o mesmo se encontra adormecido em seus braços.

Encurralou Duo contra uma parede, aproximando seus corpos. Tocou suavemente a mecha de seu cabelo, aspirando-lhe o perfume suave de flores. Nenhuma mulher tinha esse cheiro, assim como nenhuma mulher parecia tão desejável quanto o rapaz assustado.

- Acha que não sei a diferença de um corpo feminino e o seu? Suas curvas e as delas? Acredite, eu sei a diferença Duo.

Heero deslizou seu rosto pelo pescoço de Duo, aspirando-lhe o perfume natural. A maioria das mulheres cobria-se com perfumes, retirando o cheiro natural e as tornando enjoativas, diferente de Duo que sabia não utilizar nenhum outro aroma além do sabonete que utilizava para se lavar, deixando que o cheiro natural de seu corpo sobressaísse. O que era capaz de excitar-lhe completamente.

Involuntariamente, Duo jogou a cabeça para trás, dando a Heero uma maior dimensão a explorar, o que ele fez imediatamente ao sugar-lhe suavemente a pele alva e arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo e involuntário.

- Aaahhhhh...

- Acha que não sei a diferença entre seus gemidos e os delas? Seu gemido para mim é como a mais bela das canções.

- Heero...

Heero afastou-se caminhando até a cama e começando a se despir, sorrindo diante do rubor no rosto de Duo.

- Estou cansado. Venha; vamos dormir.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, caminhando até a cama e deitando-se ao lado de Heero, que o puxou para si. Seu corpo tencionou por alguns segundos, antes de relaxar ao ouví-lo afirmar que não o tocaria.

Heero aguardou que Duo dormisse, antes de acariciar-lhe suavemente o rosto; depositando um beijo suave em uma das bochechas. Não sabia durante quanto tempo ainda aquentaria isso. Tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo não tê-lo.

0..00..0.00.0..0.00.0

Duo procurava ignorar o olhar esnobe da garota que Heero havia trazido há algumas semanas. Detestava a maneira com que ela o olhava. Como se fosse superior a ele. Na verdade como se fosse superior a todos no povoado. Exceto, talvez com Heero. Duvidava que ela fosse burra de encará-lo dessa forma. Relena tratava todos como se fossem criados dela, ignorando sua condição no povoado. De que era um despojo de batalha. Dada pelo próprio pai, apenas para não perder mais do que já havia perdido, no confronto com Heero.

Ainda assim a mesma não parecia se preocupar com isso, ou com o fato de que a qualquer minuto Heero poderia querer tomá-la por amante. Odiava tal pensamento que o fazia sentir-se enojado e enciumado, ao imaginar Heero com ela ou qualquer outra.

Relena não procurava conversar com nenhuma das mulheres, ou quando o fazia era apenas para importuná-las com seus pedidos sem propósito. Em sua opinião se ela queria alguma coisa, ela mesma deveria fazer ou pegar. Mesmo que todas ali a detestassem, todas procuravam atende-la, até mesmo Noin que pelo que já notara fazia um esforço para não estrangulá-la. Ao que parecia elas apenas a atendiam, por receio do que Heero poderia fazer caso descobrisse que haviam tratado mal sua última aquisição. Mesmo que não houvesse nem ao menos chegado perto dela, desde que a trouxera.

Duo pegou uma tigela e se encaminhou para o poço no meio do povoado. Recolheu o balde, colhendo um pouco de água, sorrindo ao ver que as crianças vinham correndo em sua direção com canecas prontas a serem preenchidas. Agachou-se, enchendo cada uma delas e acariciando com carinho as cabecinhas loiras, ruivas e morenas que saíram correndo assim que tiveram as canecas cheias. Levantou o rosto vendo-as correr como sempre faziam e seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Heero. Corou ao perceber que o mesmo o observava e desviou o olhar, recolheu a tigela e retornando à tenda das mulheres para ajudá-las no preparo do almoço.

Relena olhou com deleite para Heero, imaginando o motivo dele ainda não a ter procurado. Não entendia a razão dele não cair de encantos por sua beleza. A viagem de sua terra até o povoado havia sido cansativa e frustrante. Havia tentado de todas as maneiras fazer o normando possuí-la, mas o mesmo parecia imune a seus encantos. Encantos esses que já haviam dobrado muitos homens. Imaginou que quando chegasse ao povoado ele a tomaria, mas o outro simplesmente a ignorou e o vinha fazendo desde então, nem um simples olhar ou palavra.

Queria que ele a desejasse que a olhasse com luxúria, mas parecia que ele só tinha olhos para outro. Já havia notado o olhar dele para o rapaz chamado Duo. Não podia negar que ele era lindo, ainda assim, em sua opinião; possuía muito mais encantos e atributos que o rapaz que colhia água no poço. Não era cabível que o normando desejasse Duo mais do que a ela; a filha de um nobre. Criada em berço de ouro. A pele branca como a neve a se acumular nos picos nas montanhas ao redor do povoado. Seus cabelos eram macios e perfumados e sabia que seu corpo era desejável. Via isso nos olhares dos demais homens do povoado.Menos naquele que mais queria.

Ela viu Duo se aproximar e olhou-o com desprezo. Ele era tão submisso. O que achava que era? Uma mulher como ela ou as demais? Que encantos poderia ter a oferecer a Heero, que ela não poderia superar? Sabia que ele sentia-se atraído por Heero, mesmo que o ouvisse falar mal do normando, jurando que nunca se deitaria com ele ou sucumbiria ao desejo do líder do povoado. Havia ouvido por alto, que a condição de Duo não era muito diferente da dela, embora as vontades deles se divergissem, quanto ao fato de que para ela seria maravilhoso deitar-se com um normando tão forte e viril. Enquanto que para Duo, a morte lhe parecia muito mais agradável do que partilhar a cama com Heero.

Duo suspirou irritado ao notar que Relena o observava. Tentou passar por ela que parecia não ter a menor intenção de sair da frente, dando passagem. Não havia modo de passar sem que ela saísse, principalmente se não quisesse derrubar a tigela que carregava. Sendo assim, parou na entrada da tenda, exasperado diante da petulância e arrogância da outra.

- Me sirva um pouco d'água.

- O que?!!

- Você me ouviu. Estou com sede, então me sirva.

- Se está com sede, pegue uma caneca e sirva-se diretamente do poço. Não sou seu criado para atender a seus pedidos infantis.

- Como se atreve seu verme?

Relena mal viu Duo largar a tigela e dar-lhe um tapa no rosto. Apenas sentiu a mão atingir-lhe a face com força, causando-lhe dor e um ódio mortal, ao ouvi-lo repreendê-la na frente de todos.

- Ninguém aqui é seu criado. Deixe de ser mimada e aprenda a tratar as pessoas com respeito.

- Seu maldito, você vai me pagar por isso.

Duo ignorou as palavras dela, retornando ao poço para pegar mais água. Myra olhou para Relena. Desde que a mesma chegara, notara o olhar de desprezo dela para com seu sobrinho. Sabia que a garota era do tipo que se vingava e temia o que via escrito nas estrelas. Olhou para as demais mulheres que riam sem conterem-se, diante do que acontecêra, muitas haviam desejado fazer o mesmo que Duo, mas não tiveram coragem para tanto, com medo de Heero. Seu sobrinho ao contrario delas, não temia o que Heero poderia fazer-lhe. Ainda assim, ele não deveria ter humilhado a garota dessa forma. Sabia que ela tentaria algo cruel contra Duo. Esperava apenas que as estrelas o guiassem e cuidassem dele.

0..00..0.00.0..0.00.0

No dia seguinte:

Duo mal viu Relena depois do acontecido. Ainda assim sentia-se inquieto em relação a ela. Sua tia o havia advertido a não importuná-la e sim, simplesmente ignorá-la, certa de que a garota não era o tipo de pessoa que esquecia das coisas, ainda mais do que ele fizera. Não dera muita importância a isso, mas algo o incomodava desde a noite anterior. Na verdade ficara surpreso por ela se oferecer em servir Heero, acompanhando Noin até a tenda do líder do povoado, mesmo que ele não a houvesse convidado. No entanto o que mais o surpreendeu foi o fato de Noin retornar sozinha, dizendo que Relena ficara com Heero. Poucas horas mais tarde a mesma retornara com uma expressão estranha, que não soube identificar o que era, mas que lhe incomodara.

- Duo você poderia levar isso até o riacho e lavá-lo?

- Claro Dorothy.

Duo pegou os utensílios sujos, carregando-os até o lago para lavá-los. Sabia que não tinha permissão para ir sozinho, por isso procurou Quatre para fazer-lhe companhia. O loiro era um dos poucos homens no povoado que poderia chamar de amigo, uma vez que não tentara agarrá-lo ou jogava piadinhas quanto a sua posição ali no povoado. Procurou-o por alguns minutos não o achando.

- Procurando alguém Duo?

Duo virou-se diante da voz, sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça. Morgan estava em sua lista de amigos, uma vez que era casado e tinha uma linda filhinha de cabelos ruivos.

- Quatre. Dorothy me pediu para lavar algumas coisas no lago e sabe que Heero não permite que eu deixe o povoado sem alguém.

- Entendo. Eu posso acompanhá-lo se quiser.

- Você não tem que ajudar os outros, na guarda hoje?

- Eu troquei com Treize. Louise ainda não melhorou, então Heero disse que eu deveria ficar com ela até que se recuperasse.

- Neste caso você deveria estar com ela. Eu acharei alguém não se preocupe.

Duo sorriu desejando melhoras a Louise prometendo ir visitá-lo tão logo voltasse. Ignorando o olhar enciumado de Heero que o observava.

O que Relena o havia dito na noite anterior, não lhe saia da cabeça. Poderia ser verdade que Duo o estava enganando? Que ele havia se deitado e se insinuado para alguns homens do povoado? O sorriso que o mesmo dera a Morgan lhe parecera insinuante demais para alguém tão cheio de recato quanto Duo. Ou o mesmo era assim com todos, menos com ele? Seria verdade que ele era um vadio que se deitava com qualquer um, menos com ele?

Viu quando Trowa aproximou-se de Duo tocando-lhe o ombro de forma intima demais em sua opinião. Viu quando o trançado sorrira ao descobrir quem era sorrindo mais abertamente quando outro sempre tão fechado retribuíra o sorriso. O ciúme o corroeu por dentro durante vários minutos. Ao vê-los caminhar em direção aos portões que levavam ao lago. O que eles estariam indo fazer sozinhos? Entrou na cabana olhando para a cama, que desejava partilhar com Duo e que o mesmo se recusava. O ciúme cegou-o, ao pensar no que Duo e Trowa poderiam estar fazendo e mal notou que seus pés, o levavam a segui-los, até que os achou. O que viu fez seu sangue correr mais rápido, toldando-lhe completamente a razão.

0..00..0.00.0..0.00.0

Duo procurava ignorar Relena, que por algum motivo havia aparecido no lago. Olhou para Trowa que compartilhava secretamente de sua opinião. A garota era uma chata, prepotente. As palavras infantis e sem sentido dela estavam atormentando seus pobres ouvidos há quase meia hora, e estava a ponto de mandá-la calar a boca, quando por um descuido deixou a vasilha escapulir de suas mãos. Levantou-se, esticando o braço, tentando alcançá-la sem se molhar, mas Relena acabara empurrando-o para dentro do lago. Pego de surpresa, acabou engolindo água o suficiente para sufocá-lo.

Trowa viera rapidamente, olhando Relena que corrêra assustada, dizendo que chamaria ajuda. Entretanto a mesma se escondeu atrás de alguns arbustos ao notar que Heero se aproximava. Tudo parecia que sairia melhor que do planejara.

Duo segurou-se em Trowa tossindo, sentia seu peito doer devido à quantidade de água que acabara engolindo de forma abrupta. Sorriu diante do gesto de Trowa, ao massagear suas costas, procurando fazê-lo respirar. Entretanto seu rosto ficou lívido ao notar Heero e o olhar dele sobre os dois.

Trowa notou que Duo ficou tenso e virou-se, vendo Heero parado atrás deles. Os olhos flamejando de raiva e ciúme. Tentou dizer algo, mas o mesmo mal o ouviu, tendo os olhos pregados apenas em Duo, que procurou afastar-se.

Heero não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Mas o que viu não precisava de explicação, pois falava por si mesmo. Caminhou até Duo, agarrou-o pelo braço, arrancando um gemido de dor, com a outra agarrou-lhe fortemente a tranca, arrastando-o em direção ao povoado; ignorando a voz de Trowa. Tudo que queria era fazer Duo pagar por tê-lo enganado.

Trowa sabia que o ciúme estava movendo Heero e temia que o mesmo machucasse seriamente o rapaz trançado. Tentou falar novamente, mas parecia que Heero não o ouvia. O povoado inteiro parou ao ver o líder deles entrando e arrastando Duo.

Duo sentia seu braço doer, bem como seu cabelo, seguro fortemente pela mão de Heero. Não sabia a razão dele estar tão enraivecido. Não havia feito nada de errado, para o normando tratá-lo dessa maneira. Seus olhos marejaram ao entrar no povoado, mas obrigou-se a não chorar. Não deixaria que Heero o humilhasse mais do que já estava fazendo. Eles entraram na cabana de Heero, e ele foi jogado com brutalidade no chão, enquanto o normando procurava trancar a porta. Duo tentou se levantar antes que Heero se aproximasse, mas o normando partiu pra cima dele agredindo-o.

Heero sentia tanto ciúme que não conseguia pensar. A cena que vira, repassava em sua mente, a cada soco e chute eu desferia em Duo, que tentava em vão se proteger. Sua garganta estava seca e muda; não tinha palavras nem mesmo para dizer-lhe o motivo pelo qual o agredia. Tudo que queria era apagar a cena do lago de sua mente. Puxou o corpo ferido de Duo, rasgando-lhe as vestes e jogando-o na cama. Ele o teria de uma maneira ou de outra. Expurgaria Duo de seus pensamentos e de seu coração de uma vez por todas.

0.00.0..00.0.0..0.00..0

Os gritos de Duo eram ouvidos do lado de fora da habitação de Heero. Trowa contara por alto o que houve, embora também não entendesse os atos de Heero. Noin olhou para Myra que mantinha um olhar em Relena, que parecia deliciada diante do pranto e desespero ouvidos de dentro da cabana do líder do povoado. Sabia que a garota tinha algo a ver com tudo isso, mas não sabia exatamente o que ela havia feito. Noin abraçou Myra torcendo para que Heero não cometesse nenhuma loucura irreversível.

0.00.0..00.0.0..0.00..

Duo gritava, implorando para que Heero parasse. Sabia que o outro o violaria, tamanha a violência com que o mesmo apertava seu corpo, machucando-lhe a pele. Seu corpo doía terrivelmente e seu pranto misturava-se ao sangue que escorria de seus ferimentos. Tentou socar o normando e fazê-lo sair de cima de si, mas recebêra outro soco que fez com que as forças que ainda o mantinham lutando se extinguisse. Estava pronto a aceitar seu destino miserável e acabar com sua vida tão logo tudo terminasse. Fechou os olhos resignado, sentindo o peso do corpo de Heero deixá-lo.

Heero pela primeira vez desde que deixara o lago notara o rosto de Duo e o que estava fazendo. Deixou-o antes que cometesse um pecado maior do quê o que já fizera, levado pela raiva e ciúme. Olhou para o corpo do rapaz que era novamente sacudido pelo choro convulsivo e pelos soluços. Deixou sua habitação sem olhar para trás, ou olhar para todos que se encontravam em frente a ela, seguindo diretamente para a tenda das mulheres, disposto a extravasar com alguma delas a tensão que o consumia.

Todos procuraram sair do caminho de Heero ao vê-lo deixar a cabana. Imaginavam se Duo ainda estaria vivo, uma vez que os gritos do mesmo haviam cessado minutos antes do líder do povoado deixar sua casa. Noin e Myra correram para dentro tão logo Heero afastou-se, e o que encontraram as fizeram chorar silenciosamente. Duo encontrava-se na cama, ensangüentado e chorando. As roupas que ele vestia anteriormente rasgadas no chão, denunciando o que Heero havia feito.

Elas se aproximaram, tocando-o com cuidado, fazendo encolher-se antes que notasse que não era Heero que havia retornado. Noin deixou a cabana a procura de Trowa, para que o mesmo carregasse Duo. Não podiam deixá-lo ali, depois do que Heero fizera. Quatre entrou com o moreno, levando as mãos à boca, ao perceber o que acontecêra.

Quando o amante contara o que acontecêra no lago, não imaginou que Heero fosse capaz de um ato tão vil, como o de forçar Duo, sem antes ouví-lo. Elas envolveram o corpo de Duo nos lençóis, pedindo que Trowa o carregasse. Cuidariam do rapaz na cabana de Quatre, que se oferecera para ajudá-las. Fora da cabana, outros se ofereceram para ajudar, mesmo que isso trouxesse a ira de Heero. Haviam se acostumado a Duo e a seu jeito; tendo-o como um membro do povoado, dado o tempo que o mesmo já estava entre eles.

Contornaram a tenda, passando pelo outro lado do povoado, procurando evitar que Heero os visse e descobrisse onde Duo ficaria. As mulheres correram para a tenda em busca de medicamentos e ervas para limpar e tratar os ferimentos do rapaz. Os homens trataram de voltar a seus afazeres, ficando alguns de levar água e lenha para a cabana de Quatre.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero nunca achou que a tenda das mulheres fosse tão longe, quanto agora. Quando estava próximo, notou que duas delas deixavam a tenda sorrateiramente, dirigindo-se para a parte de trás, como se temessem que alguém as visse. Divisou a garota loira que trouxera a pouco tempo ao povoado e que o alertara quanto à atitude de Duo na noite anterior; quando a mesma o acusara. Achara que era apenas ciúmes, até que viu com os próprios olhos o que não podia ser negado.

A garota era bonita embora irritante, ainda assim, seria um meio de passar a noite, uma vez que não havia tocado nela desde que a trouxera. Correu os olhos pelo corpo que se encontrava de costas para si. A cintura apertada e estreita, os quadris volumosos e convidativos, os seios fartos. Aproximou-se devagar, disposto a não revelar sua presença a nenhuma das duas, uma vez que elas faziam questão de não serem ouvidas, mas seus ouvidos treinados puderam captar perfeitamente suas palavras e o que ouviu fez seu olhar escurecer de ódio.

- Bem feito para ele. Há essa hora teve o que mereceu por me bater e dizer que eu não passava de uma garota mimada e irritante. Como se um verme como ele pudesse dizer-me alguma coisa. Quem ele pensa que é? Heero nunca acreditará nele. Afinal não havia outra forma de interpretar a cena como Heero o fez. Ele já tinha dúvidas, quanto ao fato de Duo deitar-se com os outros e agora ele teve a certeza.

- Isso se Heero não descobrir o que você fez. Trowa pode muito bem dizer que estava ajudando Duo impedindo-o de se afogar, porque você o empurrou no lago.

- Ele não saberá. Acha que Heero vai acreditar nele ou querer ouví-lo depois do que viu? Além do quê, por mim ele não saberá de nada, e não se atreva a contar ouviu bem? Ou o mesmo pode acontecer com você.

Os olhos de Heero escureceram diante do horror que cometêra pelas palavras daquela víbora. Ele deixou que sua voz fria revelasse sua presença, Relena pagaria pelo quê o obrigara a fazer.

- Não creio que precisem me contar nada. Sua confissão foi suficiente.

- Heero...

- Surpresa?!! Ah! Entendo esperava que eu ainda estivesse, como você disse mesmo? ...dando o que ele merece.

- Não entendo...

- Toma-me por tolo ou surdo?

- Eu...

Heero agarrou o braço de Relena arrastando-a consigo. Enquanto falava aos berros chamando a atenção de todos.

- Tenha certeza de que o que quer que eu tenha feito a ele, não será nem metade do que pretendo fazer com você.

- Heero...

- Você me fez julgá-lo e condená-lo perante todos, e é perante todos que receberá o que merece por me enganar. Trowa!!!!

Trowa se encontrava na cabana de Quatre, quando ouviu Heero berrar seu nome pela terceira vez. Olhou para o amante, que lhe pedia silenciosamente pára não ir, mesmo assim ele viu o moreno levantar-se e seguir até o meio do povoado. Quatre se levantou seguindo o amante, não deixaria que Heero ferisse Trowa, da mesma forma que agredira Duo. Surpreendeu-se pelo fato ver o líder do povoado a sua espera, segurando Relena fortemente pelo braço. Heero aguardou que Trowa se aproximasse, jogando Relena contra ele e mandando que a segurasse. Com um gesto rasgou-lhe o vestido, despindo-a na frente de todos, deixando-a apenas com a roupa íntima.

- Amarre-a assim no poste, se pela amanhã o frio não a tiver matado, pensarei numa forma apropriada de castigá-la pelo que fez. Ou melhor, Duo determinará seu destino. E torça para que ele seja mais benevolente com seu destino, pois tenha certeza de que eu não o serei.

Trowa amarrou a garota que chorava no poste. Era final de primavera e apesar do inverno ainda estar longe, ali, no meio das montanhas, a temperatura de madrugada era insuportável. Duvidava muito que Relena estivesse viva pela manhã. O povoado olhou para a garota com desprezo. As palavras de Heero haviam sido bem claras a todos. A loira era a única responsável pelo que acontecêra e como o líder havia dito, ela pagaria por seus atos e que Duo fosse benevolente com ela, pois sabiam que Heero não o seria.

0..0.0..0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0

Três meses:

Os dias estavam se tornando mais frios, o que indicava que logo o inverno chegaria. Duo seguia em silêncio em direção a cabana de Heero. Não sabia quantas vezes já havia feito esse mesmo trajeto. E nem porque ainda aceitava fazê-lo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que acontecêra há alguns meses. Ainda trazia as marcas em seu corpo, embora elas não fossem nada, além de pequenas cicatrizes; quase imperceptíveis segundo seu próprio causador. Levara quase dois meses antes que pudesse perdoar Heero pelo quê ele fizera. Mesmo o outro tendo lhe pedido perdão, fazia apenas algumas semanas que o havia perdoado de fato.

Heero havia descoberto apenas horas depois para onde haviam levado Duo e ainda assim quando o normando havia ido ter com ele na mesma noite, Quatre não o deixara entrar e nem mesmo falar com o rapaz. Sendo assim, o destino de Relena foi selado, e não foi surpresa alguma encontrá-la morta na manhã seguinte, congelada pelo frio da madrugada.

Duo estremeceu ao lembrar-se disso, abraçando-se quando uma rajada de vento o envolveu, balançando seus cabelos. Sentindo seu corpo tremer, levantou os olhos, vendo que o normando já o aguardava na porta da tenda. Sentiu algo agitar-se dentro de si, mas procurou ignorar a sensação. Sentia-se como uma das mulheres das histórias que ouvia. Que eram conduzidas a cama de seu senhor para satisfazer seus desejos, embora soubesse que Heero não o tocaria além do que já fazia nas últimas semanas.

Mesmo que todos no povoado achassem que ele já o havia tomado para si há alguns meses, o mesmo não desmentia tal fato. Ele mesmo não sabia por que não o desmentia. Podia muito bem dizer que Heero não o violara como todos pensavam. Podia dizer a sua tia que ainda era virgem. Que apesar dos ferimentos que Heero lhe causara o mesmo não o tocara além disso. Mas não o fazia. Mantivera tal segredo, como se fosse verdade, e não entendia o porquê de compactuar com uma mentira que não sabia quando havia se formado.

Heero observou Duo vir em sua direção; os cabelos balançando ao vento. Ele era em sua opinião perfeito. Belo e indomável como as montanhas a se erguerem ao redor do povoado. Intocável como as nuvens a cobrir os picos. E pensar que por um momento quase destruíra tamanha perfeição; apenas por não assumir que se apaixonara pelo rapaz a sua frente.

Duo chegou até Heero, que o aguardava com um sorriso. Ele afastou para que o rapaz pudesse entrar e abrigar-se do frio. Duo passou, evitando olhar nos olhos do normando e procurando ignorar seu cheiro. Entrou mantendo-se de costas, ao ouvir a porta fechar-se atrás de si. Tremeu como sempre acontecia quando sentia as mãos de Heero tocarem seus ombros, retirando-lhe a túnica; fazendo-a cair a seus pés. Manteve a cabeça baixa, até que Heero a ergueu suavemente. Sentia seu rosto corando diante do sorriso que este lhe oferecia, diante de sua nudez.

Heero tomou a mão de Duo e levou-o para cama, deitando-o enquanto se despia diante de seus olhos. Duo tentava em vão não observá-lo, mas não conseguia controlar seus olhos que insistiam em vê-lo se despir apenas para si. Heero deitou-se a seu lado, puxando-o para seus braços, como sempre o fazia, e como sempre, encontrou a resistência que o aquecia e o fazia apertá-lo ainda mais contra si, até que Duo sucumbisse ao sono e parasse de temê-lo.

Heero manteve-se acordado, observando Duo dormir em seus braços. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo aninhar-se ainda mais, buscando o calor de seu corpo e suspirando suavemente, quando abraçou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Duo era uma contradição. Sentia que a cada dia o mesmo desejava seus toques; da mesma forma como procurava evitá-los. Sabia que era tortura mantê-lo junto a si sem poder tocá-lo. Sentir a pela macia e sedosa de encontro a sua e não poder desvendá-la ou possuí-la como desejava.

Ainda assim não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer a ele o que sentia realmente, temia que o outro o rejeitasse, e sabia que essa era a única maneira de fazê-lo ceder a ele; mesmo que isso o fizesse sofrer por dentro. Ter Duo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo não o ter.

0.0.00..0.00..00..00.

Duo levantou-se silenciosamente e vestiu a túnica branca que Heero insistia que usasse. Pegou a espada ao lado da cama, deixando a tenda sorrateiramente. Caminhou no silêncio da madrugada, escondendo-se dos homens que montavam guarda até o lago próximo ao povoado. Sentou-se no tronco de árvore caído, aguardando pelo amanhecer, como fazia todos os dias. Sua mente encontrava-se povoada de pensamentos; sendo o principal deles o fato do porquê Heero fazer questão que dormissem na mesma cama se não o tocava. Por algum motivo vinha desejando seus toques, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Todas as noites, Heero ia ou mandava buscá-lo na tenda das mulheres e o levava para sua tenda fazendo questão de despí-lo. Sempre o observando com verdadeira luxúria, para depois fazê-lo deitar-se em seus braços e simplesmente abraçá-lo, aproximando seus corpos nus.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, noite após noite, há quase um mês. Nenhum toque além dos necessários para despi-lo e acomodá-lo em seus braços. Podia sentir-lhe a excitação pressionada contra sua coxa, o que o deixava vermelho e o fazia tentar se afastar, sendo impedido firmemente pelos braços ao redor de seu corpo. Nenhum beijo ou carícia, nada; desde a noite em que o normando o arrastara até a tenda e o agredira, por causa das mentiras de Relena. Duo jogou uma pedrinha no lago, vendo a superfície da água se transformar. Logo em seguida, pegou a espada e virou o corpo, procurando acertar a pessoa atrás de si. Assustou-se ao ver que era Heero e que ele amparara a espada com uma adaga a apenas alguns centímetros do pescoço.

- Desculpe-me.

- Não deveria sair sozinho ou deixar a segurança do povoado, ainda mais a essa hora. É perigoso, deveria saber disso.

- Como se você fosse deixar que alguém me tocasse, ou não soubesse que venho aqui todos os dias.

- Hn.

Duo voltou a se sentar e Heero sentou-se a seu lado observando-o olhar o céu. Viu que as estrelas começavam dar lugar aos poucos à claridade. Voltou seu olhar para Duo que parecia ainda mais belo. Qualquer um que o visse agora, com a túnica branca e os cabelos soltos o tomaria por uma mulher. Todo o dia se perguntava o porquê de Duo vir a esse lugar todas as manhãs. Sentar-se ali e aguardar o nascer do sol, para depois retornar a tenda e voltar para seus braços, como se nunca houvesse se afastado. Lembrava que se assustara quando acordara devido à ausência de seu corpo ao seu lado, e o vira deixar a tenda. Vestira-se rapidamente e o seguira, temendo que ele fugisse novamente.

Foi com surpresa que o vira deixar o povoado e simplesmente sentar-se em frente ao lago e ficar ali até o sol nascer. Havia sido a visão mais bela que já assistira. O sol banhando os cabelos longos dando-lhes tons avermelhados e dourados. Quando notou que ele se levantava para regressar, simplesmente retornara e voltara para a cama, como se nunca houvesse despertado; acolhendo-o em seus braços novamente e sentindo-o afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, antes de voltar a adormecer. Era a primeira vez que se permitia quebrar sua rotina e sentar-se a seu lado fazendo-lhe companhia, e não pôde impedir-se de descobrir o porquê dele o fazer todos os dias.

- O que pensa quando vem aqui?

Duo continuou a olhar para o céu, sem desviar os olhos ao responder a pergunta que já sabia que viria.

- O porquê de você nunca mais ter tentado me tocar.

Heero deu um meio sorriso, surpreso ao imaginar que Duo pensava nisso. Quando respondeu sua voz soou suave e baixa, embora ligeiramente debochada.

- Talvez porque tenha sido o único meio que vi, para derrubar suas barreiras contra mim.

- Acho que você conseguiu então.

Heero não esperava uma resposta, ainda mais da forma suave com que fôra respondido por Duo, que o olhava estranhamente.

Duo sentia seu peito bater forte, diante do que estava prestes a fazer. Olhou para Heero que o olhava surpreso e deitou-se na relva macia e fria pelo sereno, estendendo a mão para Heero, dando-lhe a permissão que precisava para tomá-lo para si.

- Venha e tome o que te pertence.

- Duo...

- Faça-me seu, como deve ser. Como estava destinado desde meu nascimento, que eu pertenceria a você e a mais ninguém.

Heero observou-o durante alguns instantes. Duo era a visão mais bela e doce que já encontrara e estava dando-lhe a permissão que tanto ansiara obter; desde que seus olhos o viram pela primeira vez. Tomou a mão que lhe era estendida e a beijou suavemente, puxando-o de encontro a si, fazendo os longos fios do cabelo castanho, balançarem ao seu redor pela suave brisa matinal. Buscou nos olhos ametistas por algum sinal de medo ou dúvida, mas encontrou apenas entrega e desejo.

Duo sentia seu coração bater forte. Seu corpo era pressionado contra o de Heero, e no entanto este não parecia fazer menção de tocá-lo, como esperava que fizesse. Afastou-se, colocando-se de pé e apertando fortemente a túnica contra seu corpo, num gesto de proteção e vergonha.

- Você não me deseja?

Heero viu a íris ametista ser coberta pela dor da rejeição. Levantando-se, caminhou até o rapaz, que recuou temeroso. Suavemente, tocou-lhe a face macia e pálida, como as flores junto ao lago. Tão singelas e perfumadas, quanto o corpo que desejava tomar. Há muito que não saberia dizer se era delas ou dele que partia tão delicioso e inebriante aroma. Heero contornou o corpo de Duo, esfregando seu rosto contra o dele, tendo o prazer de vê-lo fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios em total abandono. Suas mãos aventuraram-se pela cintura e pelos quadris estreitos, a fim de juntar seus corpos, enquanto seus lábios percorriam o caminho do pescoço alvo até a orelha, sussurrando-lhe a verdade em seu coração.

- Não saberia dizer o quanto o desejo...

- Mas... então...

Heero virou-o para si calando-o com um beijo, que transmitia toda sua urgência em tê-lo. Suas mãos o mantinham próximo a si, como se temesse que a qualquer momento ele escapasse de seus braços ou que o tomassem de si.

Duo rendeu-se ao beijo com ardor, sentindo que a única coisa que o impedia de cair eram os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Heero apartou o beijo de forma cálida, fazendo Duo descansar a cabeça em seu peito, deixando que ouvisse as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Sua mão deslizou até os fios longos segurando-lhe a cabeça de forma protetora, enquanto procurava terminar o que começara a dizer.

- Eu o desejo tanto que dói... mas não foi sobre a relva à beira de um lago que sonhei em tomá-lo, mas no conforto da cabana que dividimos. Em meio às peles que aquecem teu corpo todas as noites, quando se deita a meu lado, fingindo dormir.

Duo sentia como se seu peito fosse explodir diante das palavras de Heero. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas largas e fortes do guerreiro, enquanto seu corpo se moldava as formas firmes e másculas dele. Heero gemeu seu nome, quando a voz de Duo soou de forma suave e surreal a seus ouvidos.

- Então me leve para onde sonhou que eu lhe pertenceria. Toque-me como fez em seus sonhos, faça-me seu, pois eu o desejo tanto quanto você a mim.

Heero tomou Duo em seus braços, carregando-o consigo. Atravessaram em silêncio o povoado, sob o olhar de todos. Duo escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Heero, que tinha olhos apenas para o ser em seus braços. Entraram na cabana que dividiam a quase oito estações, para completarem o ciclo que se iniciara quando nasceram.

Heero depositou Duo entre as peles, vendo-o abrir a túnica branca, revelando-lhe o corpo que a muito desejava observar sem pudor. Despiu-se de suas vestes, sem desviar os olhos de Duo, que o olhava com desejo. Deitou-se sobre o rapaz, cobrindo-lhe os lábios macios e cheios, ouvindo-o gemer e afastar ligeiramente as pernas, de forma a acomodá-lo melhor entre elas. Beijou a garganta exposta, ouvindo-o gemer seu nome em abandono.

- Heero...

Duo nunca imaginou sentir-se assim. Imaginava como seria entregar-se a Heero, mas nunca pensou que as sensações que assaltavam seu corpo fossem tão intensas. Sentia dificuldades em pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse no homem sobre seu corpo, que mordiscava-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Seus olhares se encontraram, desviando-se momentaneamente para os lábios do normando. Estava prestes a cumprir seu destino. Dar a Heero uma parte de si mesmo, assim como as mulheres de seu clã eram obrigadas a fazer. Levantou-se lentamente, procurando tomar os lábios de Heero, afim de repartir sua energia com o normando.

Heero sentiu-se quente, como se algo doce e cálido passasse por seus lábios e penetrasse em seu corpo. Afastou-se, olhando nos olhos de Duo que o encarou surpreso.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você. Não por causa de seu dom ou pelo o quê você pode fazer. Eu já tenho tudo de que preciso bem aqui, diante de meus olhos.

Duo ofegou diante das palavras do normando. O mesmo não havia dito eu te amo, mas muito mais que isso. Havia dito que queria a ele e não a seu dom, e que não precisava de mais nada, além disso. Duo concordou com um menear de cabeça, tendo o prazer de ver Heero sorrir, antes de voltar a beijá-lo e acariciar seu corpo com a desenvoltura e conhecimento de um antigo amante.

Heero beijou os lábios trêmulos, deleitando-se ao sentir pela primeira vez as mãos de Duo tocando-lhe o corpo. As mãos dele deslizavam por seus braços e costas lentamente como se temesse fazê-lo ou não soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Heero sorriu, encorajando-o a prosseguir, enquanto ele se encaixava entre as pernas longas e macias ,daquele pelo qual ansiava tomar desde que vira pela primeira vez.

Duo ofegou, sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem, diante da dor em seu corpo. Ouviu as palavras sussurradas de Heero, prometendo que a dor logo não existiria. Agarrou-se ao normando, a medida em que a dor dava lugar a algo que jamais sentira antes.

Heero olhou deslumbrado, quando Duo arqueou o corpo buscando mais dele; obrigando-o a ir mais fundo dentro do rapaz. Procurou manter-se erguido com os braços, querendo ver-lhe o rosto quando ambos alcançassem a plenitude do ato que viviam.

Duo fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, abrindo-os novamente quando o prazer o envolveu e sua semente espalhou-se por entre seus corpos. Viu os olhos de Heero brilharem, antes que sentisse a semente de seu amante preenchê-lo por completo.

Heero viu com prazer o gozo de Duo, sentindo as paredes do corpo dele fecharem-se ao redor de seu membro, fazendo-o alcançar seu próprio prazer, preenchendo seu amado com sua semente. Há quanto tempo desejava ter esse sentimento de plenitude. Como se estivesse finalmente completo.

Duo sorriu tomando os lábios de Heero, tendo a certeza de que era o que deveria fazer. Unir-se a ele completamente, da mesma forma que sua mãe fizera um dia.

Heero sentiu a mesma sensação anterior, quando Duo tentara passar para ele sua energia vital. Tentou impedi-lo novamente, mas o mesmo o manteve junto a seu corpo, impedindo-o de se afastar. Quando Duo finalmente o permitiu sentiu-se revigorado. Olhou para o amante, que abriu os olhos, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente.

- Porque?

- Porque eu quis dar a você parte de minha essência.

- Não...

- Eu sei, mas era a única maneira que encontrei para dizer o que sinto por você. Eu sempre tive tanto medo desse momento. Medo que meu destino fosse apenas de dor e tristeza. Quando o encontrei, achei que seria apenas isso que me aguardava, mas então eu criei coragem para ler nas estrelas o destino que me era reservado, foi quando soube que eu não precisava delas para saber meu futuro.

Heero beijou a mão que acariciava seu rosto, vendo Duo sorrir; mesmo com lagrimas brotando de seus olhos e escorrendo por sua face. Duo fungou procurando terminar o que começara, ele precisava dizer a Heero como se sentia.

- Bastava eu ter tido a coragem de olhar em seus olhos e eu saberia que meu destino sempre foi você, e sempre será.

- Duo...

- Eu te amo... minha vida... meu amor.

Heero retirou-se dele, enquanto Duo enxugava as lagrimas que começaram a cair de seus olhos. Duo abraçou-o quando o normando debruçou-se sobre ele, murmurando em seu ouvido quanto também o amava e que regeriam suas vidas, não atrás das estrelas, mas pelo olhar um do outro. Construiriam um futuro iluminado pelo amor que refletiam em seus olhos. Um destino que já não mais temiam, uma vez que o haviam vencido. A estrada que lhes era reservada, seria construída pelos dois e pelo amor que sintam um pelo outro.

Owari

Olha mais uma fic ai gente.

Aviso aos navegantes... gente eu sei que tenho um montão de fics pra terminar e dar continuidade e podem deixar que eu vou fazer, mas no meu tempo. Pois não adianta tentar apressar o tempo, se ele não quer andar.

Agradecimentos a todos que me mandam review e aturam minha doideiras.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

E aguardo comentários, eles incentivam e não matam ninguém.

Criticas também são bem-vindas, desde que sejam educadas e tenham coerência, criticar por criticar e melhor ficar calado.

Abraços a nação yaoi.


End file.
